Megas XLR Meets My Little Ponies?
by V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G
Summary: During a Solar Eclipse, a chimera appears wielding powers of the sun & moon, & drags the Megas XLR crew into another dimension, filled with ponies? An evil called Discord has taken power over the land of Equestria's two princess rulers, only one force that can stop this Chaos ruling across dimensions. That hero, is Coop, can his pals, & the ponies save the day? Seriously, CAN THEY?
1. Chapter 01 In Another Place Entirely?

Author Note: Hello, and greetings to all fans of loyal viewers and followers of all times seeing this new creation brought forth, and early cause I was excited. An **ENVISION** that you'll be certain to love; the CROSSOVER of the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic with the Megas XLR Series. The "King Of VISIONS" was a big fan of the later, and is one for the former, and the idea of mixing the two, became a huge inspiration. This story here was an inspired idea I came up with from another Author's story. The Author was Alkem, and the story was 'My Little Megas XLR', but I can assure many, this one is playing a different role then what the mentioned Author's work has focus his work's attention towards. Not to mention, this story's theme came to me along with a good plot in how to use something that's commonly rare that happens very much at special times. So after much thought work and planning, I **VISUALIZED** how to create this story from the basic fact from the MLP:FIM Series in using the special 'Solar Eclipse' Event, followed by an unknown cause or causer to fit the role quite nicely. But don't take my word for it, this is something that you just have to see it to believe it, really? Also, for old Megas XLR fans, if you loved hearing the excited music OST themes from the series, then look them up when you read this, it'll boost up the excitement level. Now, here's the beginning of the PART ONE ADVENTURE, enjoy it to it's fullest!

**Megas XLR Meets My Little Ponies**

**Chapter 01) In Another Place Entirely?**

The scene opens up to a remote part of space, stars glittering, the vastness was wide with cosmos view? In seemed all but peaceful at this timing, like nothing could spoil this touching moment?

"ROOARRRvhmmm…./FRUUvvhmm…." Or it would have if something wasn't flaming pass the quiet space with jet burning throttle action, which was from a large size figure we get to see closely. At this moment, a background track called 'Ska'd 4 Life' by Dweezil Zappa was being played.

It was a giant size battle robot that was blue, showed it's grey metal parts on the legs, arms, and hands. It was eighty feet tall and was painted with yellow flames on it's booted feet, chest plate, even fireballs with the right having an eyeball and the left having the 8th-ball, had black heel-pads with an image of a female in grey on it, the number '12' in red on the left top end side of it's chest shoulder. It had two shoulder boaster pads on it's chest, a rocket on it's back, behind it's knee's for space, and flight travels. The head was actually a car model appearance, with leathered backseats in the back and front! But this was actually a red sports racer car type modal with orange flames, and a removable black roof-top! From inside the vehicle, you believe an engineer into robotics was piloting this thing, with inside controls were strange indeed, as they were a mixed with parts used for the car like shift gears, a steering wheel that had player's controller attach on it's top right side, a controller stick on the left side near the window and one on the right near a computer keyboard and screen with an ipod, and even more computer stuff in the passenger's side.

But what catches our attention was it's..DRIVER, who surprisingly enough,…was less impressive? It was a human, a large, and we mean large round male with a big gut! He was wearing black shoes, blue jean pants with a chain attached to his left pocket, wears a white shirt with the number '12' on his top left side, and a ripped sleeveless red over-shirt. He has blonde hair that's fashion to stick up outwards, and a short chin beard, blonde eyelashes, has brown eyes.

In the front passenger seat was a young teen boy who looked a bit gothic, black shoes, dark blue pants, dark green shirt underneath his black leather jacket with green lines with a hood, and a blue brant. His skin was pal to the others, he doesn't appear to physically build, has black hair, black eyelashes, black eyes, and appears to have a grey ear piercing in his left ear.

Then there was the young teen woman in the backseat, the most different about her was that she wore a white suit with big size light blue heal boots, a grey belt around her waist, a dark blue long sleeves shirt underneath, and light blue shoulder pads. She has red hair that looks a bit spike down plus two back end pony tails, red eyelashes, she has green eyes, a communicator on her right wrist, and on the back of her neck seems to look like a strange socket, perhaps meant to allow her to hook up with a machine or something? One would see her as someone meant for combat battles, maybe even someone from the future.

"Oh yeah! What time is it, Jamie?" The pilot exclaimed out from talking to his pal in the passenger seat in how they are doing on time with an excited face.

"It's watching out for meteor showers hitting Megas, Coop?" The one called Jamie spoke with a dry tone in pointing at something that was coming towards their robot.

"Hugh…WOoohhh!" Coop looked back, and yelped with wide eyes in seeing what his pal was saying, there was a meteor shower they were going towards?

"RUUUVVHHmm….." Then in a steering moment, Megas turned to watch out for almost running into some meteors. "Frusvhm-Frusvhmm…." There was a few close maneuvers that were performed, but no questions asked, Megas managed to slip through and was still in one piece.

"Heh, sorry about that?" Coop made a sheepish expression to apologize for his little act back there. "Yo Kiva, how long till we make it to Earth for the moment?" He looked to the red haired girl in the backseat with a question on their return to their planet.

"Judging by the reckless speed and velocity, and avoidance of safety requirements, in about…one minute and counting." The girl in the back seat known as Kiva spoke from activating some holographic image of a keyboard, pressed a few buttons to make something appear before her to do some calculations and checks.

"Sweet! Just in time to get the best front row seats for the main attraction!" Coop smiled off in liking the sounds of this news, this means he'll be able to make it in time for something really sweet.

"Yeah, the day the moon blocks out the sun, dude, it's gonna be epic!" Jamie smiled in agreeing to what Coop was thinking, they're gonna see something real nice alright.

"I'm not sure I follow? What's so important about the cycle moment the sun and moon come together to create this…Solar Eclipse?" Kiva asked a bit confused and puzzled, as she was left out of truly following what these two boys of the present's past to her, are even going on about.

"Wha, don't you people in the future celebrate the rare occasion?" Coop responded off completely shock to hearing that Kiva from the future, doesn't know about the Solar Eclipse thing at all?

"No, we're too busy fighting the Glorft to celebrate anything." Kiva responded off with a clear dry expression in saying that when in a war for survival, who can even have time to celebrate anything?

"Boy, that's some way to forget a treasure moment?" Jamie dryly exclaimed off that if they had to live in such a dulls way of living, it would be some way of never having time to have fun anymore.

"Relax Kiva, this is gonna be something we'll never forget?" Coop smiled off to proudly say that this will be a time that they'll remember for all times to come.

"Like the time you forgot to remember to change the fuel lodge in Megas' system, and caused us to be stuck on an uncharted planet until we could acquire some new fuel source?" Kiva remotely stated with a dry expression in recalling a recent event that Coop forgot something, and it almost turned into a disaster moment for the Megas crew?

"Ah, yeah, sorta like that?" Coop responded off a bit puzzled out, but sheepishly apologized for such an occasion that took place.

"Well I've done research, and during the moment of this Eclipse, I've helped design some certified solar filters for Megas to protect our eyes from damage to the retina." Kiva explained out from typing more on the holo-keyboard in showing a graphic display of the two forces of the sun and the moon creating the eclipse which with the right frame work, can shield one's eyes.

"So, what's the worst that could happen if you didn't do that? And our…retina, whatever, gets damage?" Coop shrug off his shoulders in not really following what would happen if they just saw this event happen by normal eyes view, etc.?

"Staring at this event without precaution Coop, would result in blindness." Kiva exclaimed out to explain the basic steps of this cause of protection during the solar eclipse event.

"So, I drive through danger blind or not?" Coop shrug off in thinking that's not such a bad thing to have, without knowing if it's temporally or not?

"Yeah, but all time and we might just retire from being with you?" Jamie exclaimed off with a dry statement in how his bud could almost be as destructive, even if he wasn't watching where he was going.

* * *

At the time, the background music changed to 'Requiem' by Dan Frates for all to hear. "GRsusufruvhmmm…." Soon at this time, the Megas crew arrived by Earth, and around the timing of a certain moment in the planetary system. Coop and his group station themselves over the planet, the windows were coated with the stuff that would protect their eyes from the sun and moon's crossing moment that the Earth folks like to see. Inside Megas at this time, Coop was set up with a filly-cheese steak sandwich, popcorn, chocolate mothballs, soda, even a tiny freezer compartment to keep some ice-cream and slushies cool. Jamie was smirking at seeing this from eating a hotdog with ketchup and muster with relish on top. Kiva was just enjoying a three flavor slushy while performing some work on the holo-keyboard in the backseat.

"Five more minutes until the moon passes between the sun and Earth?" Kiva stated from checking on how much time is left before the big event moment happens before them.

"Aaah, we got the best spot to view this, and everyone else is stuck down there, watching from a far view?" Jamie signs with a happy expression, as he looks out the window at knowing lots of folks are down watching the eclipse, but not them, they got far greater views.

"Hmm, is it true that in ancient Earth modern culture, referred this event as some form of supernatural causes, or regarded them as bad omens?" Kiva asked off from noticing some records labeled on the Solar Eclipse, some of which maybe seen as some unnatural superstitious events in human culture's life of existence?

"Naaah, I think they just made that up to frighten folks?" Coop smiled to wave that stuff off in thinking it was nothing to be afraid of.

"Right, like there's such thing as magic?" Jamie shrug off his shoulders in thinking such a thing was not even possible.

"Are you positive? In case you never noticed, there have been plenty of unnatural events we've faced?" Kiva remotely stated towards these two in thinking otherwise in recalling other battles and feats towards their outcomes of other unnatural events.

"Right, from aliens to machines, it's been hectic?" Jamie dryly claimed in recalling those unpleasant things that took place in their lives, fighting robots and other alien races, some good, others, not so much. "But maybe the stuff about magic can't be real?" The goth boy exclaimed in thinking that the cause for believing if magic exist was still more far fetched?

"Wait! I once saw a magician make an entire pizza appear that one time!?" Coop spoke out in protesting that the works of magic is real, not a false thing.

"Coop, your mom hired a magician and just pretend to make the pizza appear, and that was on your 6th birthday?" Jamie exclaimed to remind his pal that what he's thinking was something long ago, and it was a cheap-magic trick too.

"So….I still believe if you can make food appear out of nowhere, like magic?" Coop argued off in thinking differently about the idea that magic is still real.

"Guys, I hate to ruin this moment, but the eclipse is about to happen." Kiva cut between her friends in noticing that the argument will distract Coop and Jamie from seeing the Solar Eclipse.

"Oh right, can't miss this!" Coop spoke off in almost forgetting that, as the crew turned to watch the magic happen. "Alright now, here it comes, and…." Coop watched as the moon was slowly crossing it's oval line near the sun's spot, this was it, the moment of truth….

"Trusfruvhmmm…." Suddenly, without warning, a black rift of unknown origin was appearing in the corner of this event? Which during the timely appearance, the music shifted to 'Orchestral Horror' by D Todd Sorensen to be heard. And for some strange reason, the path of where the moon was about to cover the sun was almost…halted? Now many folks on the planet Earth were staring puzzled through their protection Eclipse windows, as they saw something strange happening? Even more so, the Megas group was closer to seeing something was stopping the eclipse from happening?

"Um…..that's new? Did someone miss such an action to happen?" Coop responded a bit puzzled, as if never second-guessing that something like that would happen?

"Dude, I don't think someone even 'miss' that on any time?" Jamie remarked off in finding this action too freaky to be mentioned in their biology of knowing what happens?

"Something is unleashing a lot of cosmetic energies from this rift near the sun and moon?" Kiva exclaimed out from looking over the beeping alarms aboard Megas from what's happening outside? "It's making the systems have a hard time figuring out what's causing it?" Kiva stated out that whatever was going on, this strange rift was too unstable for their system to make a logical inspection?

"Whatever it is, I just like to go on the record and say….I didn't do it?" Coop was stating something important to be noted for, which in this case, was about that he didn't cause this…he thinks?

"Like saying that is suppose to make sense at this time?" Jamie remarked off annoyed that Coop was trying to say he didn't cause this scene like before, in which cause, highly doubtful.

"WAHahahahaaaaahhh!" Just there, there was an unholy cackle that was heard all across space that got the Megas group to cease their own discussions to ponder…what was that?

"Guys, I don't think that was a funny joke at a time like this?" Kiva stated from looking from her holo-keyboard to tell her friends that now's not the time to laugh when there is a rift by the sun and moon?

"That wasn't me?" Coop shook his head in stating that he wasn't the one that made that weird laugh? "Jamie?" He looked to the passenger side in wondering if his friend made that creepy laugh?

"Coop, like I laugh when there might be danger in front of me?" Jamie exclaimed off to dryly point out, he wouldn't be laughing when danger was staring him in the face about now.

"Well if it wasn't you, and it wasn't me, and unless Kiva's taken some 'throw your voice' class, then who else did it?" Coop pointed from his pal, to him and even Kiva, that if neither made that weird and creepy laugh…then who did?

"Oh, the answer is staring you all right in the face?" The voice spoke off that belong to neither Megas crew member, as it sounded like it was a dark, malevolent tone that came from…the rift by the sun and moon?

"Grufruvhm-FRrusspvhmm…." From within the rift, something, or someone was beginning to take appearance while in the center of this unnatural cause? The creature was a combination of many body parts different from other creatures? The head is horse-like, much different from other horse's head styles, with deer antler on the right, a goat horn on the left, one long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, and a goat beard. The right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, he has a bat's right wing, and a feather left wing, a horse's mane and a dragon's tail with a white tail tuff. The shape of the body resembles that of a snake, but from it's size of height looked massively huger then Megas and shrouding a far darker color scheme.

"AAAAAAHHH! What the heck is that thing?" Jamie screamed out terrified in seeing something completely unnatural in the laws of nature?

"Dugh, wait….I got this, it's got a dragon like body and…ugh…some…other animal parts?" Coop spoke out slowly in trying to find the right answer to this puzzling question, but so far, he was not getting very much to a good start?

"THAT DOESN'T TELL US MUCH?" Jamie yelled out loud to his friend in seeing this state of their situation still doesn't help them out?

"Hold it, the system found a match of this creature in Earth folk-tales…it's label as a Draconequus?" Kiva spoke from typing on the holo-keyboards in finding something of a match of the creature before them, it even showed old picture sketches of this thing they are seeing for the first time? "But it's technically known as a Chimera, which says they are creatures with parts from multiple animals." The future girl stated out another fact in what this creature is known to be by it's type, especially by it's appearance?

"Wooh! So we actually got something like him, but why now on a Solar Eclipse?" Coop responded pretty much surprised to learn all this, but then again, why was something like this appearing now, during their Earth's specially annual moment of a Solar Eclipse?

Then the theme of the background changed again, playing 'Cornered' by D. Todd Sorensen for the mode to be set. "HAhahahaaaaaah!" The chimera cackled with a wicked sense in gazing forth from beyond the rift it made between the frozen sun and moon. "You seem like a fun little being, maybe I'll cause a little CHAOS here before stepping up my game?" The creature appeared to be evil, and then from it's two hands it wielded two large scepters were the right held a bright orange and the left held a midnight violet color with some powerful stuff emitting off of them. "Thanks to the powers of the Sun & Moon, I've breeched this dimension, and can now ravage discorded harmony with no LIMITS!" The chimera declared out in what plans he has for this place he has broken through and plans to ravage the universe.

"QRsusvhmmfruvhmm…." Suddenly, lightning flashed from the creature's scepters that effected the rift's outer coating? "WRrususfruvhmmm…." Then a vacuum suctions was heard, as the chimera was creating a powerful black hole matter within the rift to suck what was in front of the sun and moon….the only thing that was guarding the Earth; Megas.

"WUUuuopvhm-Wuuuopvhm…." Then the alarms on Megas went off with flashy lights, as this level of threat was detected and warning everyone of the dangers of what's happening to them?

"Coop! It's sucking us in that rift?" Kiva warned her friend of what's happening, as she was typing fast on her holo-keyboard of the increased suction of the rift's force?

"Tell me something that doesn't spell our doom?" Jamie yelped out in a pleadful cry of complaining that unless they could chat about something else, then he knows they're going to be doomed at this rate?

"Oh yeah, well I got news for this guy?" Coop spoke with a sheer determine expression in what he's got to say about this act. "He can choke on my exhaust fumes!" Coop remarked off towards this chimera guy, as he pulls a lever label 'More Thruster Power' on it.

"Qrsuvhmm-POWwfruvhmm….." Soon Megas' thrusters ignited once more with more power, pushing the big bot to get further away from the sucking rift in space?

"Ooooohhh, this one proves to be interesting, but…." The chimera paused to smirk at seeing how Coop was forcing himself to escape, how bold, but…. "TRUSVhfrvuhmm…." Suddenly, he held his scepters up to the sun and moon, seemingly transferring their power into the rift? "My Games, MY RULES! WHahahahaahh!" The being declared out with a wicked smile before unleashing another wicked laughter that was heard all around.

"WUURRuuvhhmmm…." The rift was making a roaring-like noise with more fiercer sucking potential then before? "Gruvfruvhmm…." Much space was now in a drifting current, all but the sun, the moon, and the Earth, only the smaller things could not escape, it was even pulling Megas back towards it.

"Coop! He's increasing the suction?" Kiva alerted her friend in what's happening again, this time, the chimera was really trying to get them sucked inside?

"Then I'm just gonna floor it some more?" Coop declared out with more seriousness on his face before punching his foot on the petal.

"GRuuVRruvhmm…./POwwfruvhhmmmm…." Soon Megas engines were roaring and more thrust power was seen from the engine rockets, this might be cutting it close from losing against the rift's gravitational suction pull?

"Okay, time to cut this scene, short." The chimera smirked with a sly expression before deciding to change this situation by another matter. "Click!" Then with a free moment of it's lion's hand, it made it snap it's fingers for some unknown reason…?

"Drusruvhmm…." Then suddenly, the system that was running Megas was shutting down by an unknown cause?

"Coop! What are you doing?" Jamie shouted out in panic in seeing that Coop was not running Megas or gotten far enough in a safer distance?

"I didn't do nothing', I swear?" Coop protest in his defense in saying that this was not his fault at all? "Gruvhm-gruvhm…." Coop tired to ignition his engines, by they were giving him some problems in jump-starting? "I'm trying to restart the engines?" Coop stated out to his pal in trying to fix the problem, but even he doesn't know what's going on here?

"The creature somehow sent a signal that shut down all of Megas' power, but it doesn't seem to be of any technology that can be identified?" Kiva explained from any reserved power they got in noticing what happened to Megas' system, the chimera is to blame, but how he did it is another question?

"And I think we're not going to find out, cause look!" Jamie exclaimed out in feeling that answer isn't gonna come anytime sooner, on account for where they are heading towards.

"FRusvhmmm…." Soon Megas was hovering in space, heading for the sucking rift without anything stopping it when it's power was shut down.

"WAAAAughhh….." The Megas crew were screaming from holding on to their stations, wherever they end up, they'll be lucky to get out alive?

"WHAAHAhahahaAAaahhh!" The evil chimera laughed out wickedly while vanishing into the rift, along with Megas swirling around it's void to fall in empty abyss?

"ZRruvhmmpvhmm…." Then without much notice, the entire screen just gone blank, as if we lost a connection? Everything remained dark, nothing was seen, nothing was heard, just….pitch….black…..nothings? There didn't seem to be anything that could tell us what happened to Megas, along with it's passengers being it's pilot Coop, it's tech supporter Kiva, and along for the ride Jamie? Where they ended up after going through what they just had, it's a question of not where they are….at this time? It was also around here, that the background music cease being heard around now?

* * *

"Umm….." Suddenly, Coop's voice was heard moaning from a tired sleep when we see him slowly opening his eyes? "What hit me? I feel like I just had my mom push me outta my bed to wake me up from a tired night?" The boy exclaimed how the feeling was somewhat like that, awkward, but effective perhaps? "Hugh?" Then, Coop noticed something in front of him that got some attention now; besides seeing he was still in the control spot of Megas? "Hey Jamie! Kiva! Hey, you guys awake?" Coop spoke in looking to his pals, who were in the same state as him, a little out of it, but slowly wakening up?

"Ugh…..I am now? And I thought I was in a happier place when I died, cheerleader haven central?" Jamie groans from waking up, rubbing the back of his neck while stating what his best pal did, ruined a moment of a dream where the goth boy was dreaming of paradise?

"Mhmmm, Coop, is everything alright? Where are we?" Kiva rubbed her forehead from it feeling a few aches before looking to Coop in liking to know, where they are?

"Aaugh, that's hard to say?" Coop replied off in both puzzling confusion and an uncertain motion in not really having an idea about this himself?

"KRruvhhmmm…Clupvhmm….." Suddenly, we see that Megas was standing up, it's power restored, and it was looking over what appeared to be…a forest area? "TRsivhm-Trisvhmm…." Megas' car head looked left and right, nothing but a few forest and mountains, along with some canyons for miles around?

"Okay, this is freaky?" Jamie spoke a bit awkwardly in seeing the surroundings that was…surprisingly peaceful to him? "First that weirdly shaped creature appears out of a Solar Eclipse event, drags us through a rift, and now we're back on Earth in the middle of some trees?" Jamie exclaimed off in recalling all the events to the present, as if saying this was all very much weird from what should have been their doom moment?

"Breemp-Breemp-Breemp…." Kiva activated the holo-keyboards to do some typing while checking all of Megas' functions? "Systems are running normal now, checking our situation….This is odd, I'm not getting any familiar data on where we landed?" Kiva spoke somewhat puzzled on the latter stuff in reading the readouts that seem puzzled to her? "Also, this seems very strange, I'm not picking up much technology to connect with any computer system?" The future girl explained that there was no technology around to give them much knowledge of where they are?

"Wait! Does that that mean…where somewhere that's got no TV, no Video Games, Not even Satellite or Cable?" Coop exclaimed out with looking very much shock and surprised to hearing this piece of news. "Are we on some nature environment, like Jelly Stone Park? Cause if I'm away from technology, I at least gotta find some way to have packed some food for such a trip?" Coop stated off that if they were near some nature park place without tech, then he would have at least packed something to eat…and of course Megas, to boost the fun out of the boredom.

"Coop, forget this, after what we been through, we're lucky to be alive?" Jamie exclaimed off to remind his bud that they just survived being sucked through a rift that brought them here.

"Guys, you should probably look up?" Kiva spoke from her readouts are showing something above them and the planet, which really was calling for their attention.

Soon those inside Megas looked up and saw something really shocking to believe? It was still the process of the day, but at the same time, the sun was in the middle setting with the moon almost cutting across it? It was surrounding a glow of some red line to form a loop of the 'infinity' symbol. Also, across the left of the sun showed evening time and the left of the moon showed nearing nighttime, something was clearly wrong?

"Wait? What time is it, cause I'm a little lost now?" Coop went off to ask in not seeing much in realizing, that the time of day or night are somewhat mixed?

"The sun and moon are somehow caught in something, whatever it is, I'll need more time to figure it out?" Kiva stated off from pressing a few more holo-keyboards in trying to figure out this phenomenal that was leaving them puzzled?

"Well in the meantime, we should get out of here before that, 'thing' we saw, shows up on us?" Jamie stated off with a calm, yet dry goth remark about that chimera creature showing up again, if it could suck them through a rift, shut their engines off, AND do what's happening in the sky, it be crazy NOT to avoid such an opponent.

"Alright, suppose a little walking never hurt anyone while we're waiting?" Coop frowned in stating with a pout, in truth, he rather beat up whatever did this to him and his bot, but seeing the chimera isn't around, they may as well go looking around for some answers?

"Yeah, and by walking, you mean Megas walks for us?" Jamie dryly corrected the terms in what Coop meant by walk, they have their giant robot take the steps for them.

"Gruvhm-Stompvhm…." The scene changes to below the ground, where a giant metal foot just step and crushed a few things, even logs under it's weight. "Gruvhm-Stompvhm…." Megas made another step while we see it walking a bit through the forest of trees, nothing but a few birds flapping out of the way of it's path.

"How strange, this here is really starting to become something to consider?" Kiva spoke with much more concern expression in what's going on here from looking at her holo-keyboard giving her new readouts?

"Oh man, I hate it when Kiva has bad news to tell?" Jamie groans to whine in not liking the tone Kiva gives with that seriousness.

"This area, I just did a full scan of it, and you'll never believe what I found?" Kiva spoke with a deep, concern cautioun in what they are in, she found something strange?

"What is it? Is it the Jelly Stone Park's special Picnic Buffet?" Coop asked in feeling that he could use some good news about the place they are in about now?

"No, along with not finding much technology, the life forms Megas' systems picked up are, well…some are not typically normal by the weird readouts they give off?" Kiva explained out the situation that she couldn't find any level of technology, but there were life forms that were not even normal…maybe not even human either?

"Wait! So, what about people, like me?" Jamie asked a bit worried in not liking were this conversation might be going?

"That's another matter, this might not be the Earth we belong to?" Kiva looked up to her two friends in stating their situation is not on the same planet where they think they are?

"Wait! So we really are on another planet, but which one?" Coop responded a bit lost and confused, if this wasn't Earth, then what alien world are they on?

"I don't know, but the scans did say that there is some structures ahead of this forest reign? We can most likely get answers there, I hope?" Kiva shook her head while showing some scan readouts on the holo-keyboard, detecting a nearby made-structure of what might be the civilians of this world…whatever they are?

"Stomp-stomp-stompvhmm…." Megas was soon walking across the forest of trees in going in the direction that Kiva directed him to go towards. The big bot would have gone on, if not for a sudden something that came up?

"Wooh wait! Sniff-sniff…" Coop suddenly stopped and was having his noise react to…a smell? "You guys smell that?" Coop stated to his pals in picking up a scent that the pilot was reacting towards?

"Hey, don't look at me while thinking I had something to do about that?" Jamie protested out in thinking his pal was saying he 'broke wind' just now, that ain't his thing.

"The scans aren't saying there's smoke, so what is it you're reacting to?" Kiva spoke from checking her system and found nothing that gave her any understanding of Coop's logic?

"I recognize that smell anywhere! It's…" Coop was sniffing the air outside his window, as he soon smiled in realizing it's…. "Some really delicious pastry sweets!" The boy does not know how long it's been since he's had a good meal, it was perfect chance for him. "Oh man, where are they coming from?" Coop asked off in looking around where the smell was coming from, wherever it was, he wanted to find it.

"Coop, now's not the time to be thinking about your stomach?" Jamie complained off in seeing his pal was thinking about food at a time like this?

"I can't help it, when my noise finds something delicious, my stomach tells me to find it?" Coop shrug off to explain over the grumbling of his stomach making his own argument claims.

"Let's let Coop be, Jamie. Perhaps what Coop finds might be one of the alien locals that can help tell us what maybe is happening here?" Kiva spoke with a rolled eye expression in seeing that if Coop finds where the smell of food is coming from, they might even get some answers to their questions…such as where they are?

"Okay, the scent is…that way!" Coop spoke in following his noise and looked towards a direction he wanted to take.

"Stomp-Stomp-Stompvhm…." After some brief walking, Megas was approaching a small darker corner of the forest of trees? "Caarrk-Caaarrrk!" Some crows flew away from the spot, but mostly Megas approaching that spooked them out? Below the ground, Coop found an open spot clearing where there was a picnic setup with some tasty sweets of cupcakes, muffins, pies and cakes that was set up with three plates for three beings going to chew down?

"Oh man, that looks delicious?" Coop spoke out from liking what he's seeing, some really tasty treats were right down there, just waiting to be snacked upon?

"Now remember Coop, we don't wanna startle them?" Kiva spoke with being the wise person of the group, whoever they meet, they must show they mean no harm.

"Right, unless they attack first, then it's a different story?" Jamie dryly exclaimed in feeling that if this is anything like the other times, it might be the inhabitants that might attack them instead of them first?

"The only thing I'm looking forward to, is having that meal right before my eyes…." Coop spoke with his mind mostly focusing on the fact that food is right in front of him, looking tasty by the second.

"Gruvhmmm…." Megas' arm was slowly reaching forth to try and grab the little snacky meal set down. Though Kiva was more distracted by something strange, where were the inhabitants that left their picnic treat behind, it made no sense? The only thought would be something might have happened to them, seeing nobody leave these meal treats out in the open?

"ROOOOAAARRRrughh…." Suddenly, there was a loud roaring sound of a mighty grizzly bear, and it sounded very threatening.

"Coop, tell your stomach to keep it down, will it?" Jamie exclaimed with a tiny annoyed expression that his friend's stomach was making louder sounds, just cause it's hungry and wants something to eat?

"That wasn't me, I think?" Coop responded a bit puzzled in rubbing his belly, it never made a sound like that before, and he would know?

"AAAAAAAAaaahhhh….." There without warning to the group, there was a loud distinct scream that sounded like it belong to a damsel in distress of some form of danger?

"Um, I don't recall you screaming like that Jamie?" Coop responded a bit puzzled in thinking his goth friend screamed up that sound just now?

"That's cause I never do….much that way?" Jamie protested that the sound was not made by him, but then muffles that last part that even if he does make that sound, his girl's scream is much different.

"The sounds are coming from over there!" Kiva pointed to a direction from typing on the holo-keyboard in the back, finding the destination of the source of someone in trouble?

"Stomp-Stomp-Stompvhm….." Megas no later was stomping it's feet across the ground, leaving the picnic scene to find out who was in trouble…and how big was it that it stopped Coop from eating some sweet treats?

* * *

During the moment, the background music was playing 'Comsuming Fire' by Frates, as it plays out for the scene about to unveil. Soon the Megas crew saw something that would be very much terrifying and shocking to believe that it was real? The creature before them was a bear, but much larger than a normal bear with fur that looks like the night sky. This bear was the size of Megas, with dark shadow of blue fur coloring, yellow talon claw nails, yellow eyes with red opal centers, black eyebrows and nose with white sharp fang teeth, a long tail and a white star mark on it's forehead? It was growling to claw in a cave of where something was trapped inside?

"ROOOAARrrugh!" The bear growled and roared again to try and get whatever was trying to keep out of it's reach. The Megas crew put things together in thinking this was the roaring creature and whoever it was trying to get that made the girl scream, was in the little cave?

"Wooh….this places own version of Jelly Stone Park even got their own bears that steal folks food?" Coop responded amazed to seeing such unusual bears are here in this strange place?

"Coop, that bear is giving off weird readings…almost like it's structure like a constellation of Earth's Northern Hemisphere?" Kiva spoke from having the scanners give her a readout about the bear creature of some unusual nature?

"And it's coming this way!" Jamie screamed out to point with a worried expression in witnessing the event about to come at them.

"GRUUAArguh…." The bear turned from noticing Megas, and soon went up to attack the bot with an angry fury of it's expression. "Clushvhmm…./RUUvhhmmm…." During the tight clasping grip, Megas was throttling it's engines to hold his position, as the bear was in hand-to-hand combat grip, trying to overpower the group.

"Oh this guy likes to bear wrestle me, well he don't know the promote champion of Wrestle Mania Match XVII till he sees this?" Coop exclaimed form seeing how this action was going down, and he's game for it, no sweat.

"Gruvhmm…./Fruvhmm…." Then in faster reflexes, Megas thrusted it's left leg in the ground to turn, and lift the bear over it's back to toss the weight over. "CLOmpasvhmm….." Suddenly, that bear opponent Megas thrown smacked hard against a near mountain while dropping to the ground.

"GRuauagghh…..MRUuaaaghh….." The bear was harmed and was lying on the ground, and then it looked to be making some whiny cry noises?

"Aw, what's a matter, does baby want his bottle?" Coop made a playful joke in seeing that he's harmed the big bear, and now he's moaning over his wounds?

"Um Coop, I think what you've thrown was possibly, a cub?" Kiva spoke from looking to her side in shock to state what Coop just fought, was a baby bear?

"Really, this guy, then….what's the adult bears look like?" Coop asked off in not really getting such a thing, if this was just a baby, what's it suppose to look grown up?

"Ugh, guys….I think the picture just got clearer on that?" Jamie spoke from looking in Kiva's direction in pointing to Coop in what they can pretty much guess what a bigger bear looks like?

Suddenly, over the gang's view from being on the corner of their side, was something that looked just like the bear Coop just beat, only this was…..FOUR TIMES LARGER! Not only that, this one was violet fur color that was a bit more fuzzy, sharper yellow fangs, a pink nose and a blue star mark on the forehead. And lets just say that from where Megas stood, it was about the size of a mountain or so forth in what this thing was.

"ROOOUUUUUAARRrrgh!" The larger bear roared below in seeing the display that Megas & those inside did to what was her child.

"Wooh! Momma Bear is in the house, and IT'S A HUGE ONE!" Coop yelped out in surprise and had to immediately go into action against such a big foe.

"POowwfvhmm…." Then in a quick flash of maneuvers, Megas dashed away from a claw that made a large dent mark in the side of a rocky mountain spot.

"Coop, you have to be careful, whatever these creatures are, they're part of this world's environment?" Kiva spoke the reason of caution in stating in whatever Coop does, these creatures are just animals of this world.

"Environment? That thing could bring down a mountain on us?" Jamie complained out to Kiva in seeing the size of this bigger bear then the last one. "Coop, you gotta smash it?" The goth kid issued out to his pal that they gotta beat this thing and then go home.

"RAaugh…WAaaughh…." The cub bear was growling from feeling hurt, like it was unable to leave from it's spot.

"RAUURROOOrrugh….." The mama bear made a response to her child while staring back, angrily at Megas for what it's done.

"Aw man, I feel like I did something wrong that the mother's upset with me?" Coop pouts in seeing this picture, and feels that this was a mess he can't help but feel responsible for.

"Like that hasn't stop you before?" Jamie complained off in recalling many other times that was Coop's fault for causing unnatural harm.

"Coop's right Jamie, the mother is just responding to him as a threat to her child?" Kiva explained out to Jamie in seeing how the mother is responding to someone that hurt her cub.

"Grugurvhmm…." Suddenly, the mountain side near the thrown bear cub was breaking apart, and was looking to come tumbling down on the little fella?

"Wooh! The baby's in trouble, I gotta do something!" Coop yelped out in horror and shock, and went serious in seeing the dangers of that little bear child in need of assistance…especially when he's mostly to blame for throwing the cub towards a easily breakable mountain.

"PRizzvhm-Prizzvhm…." Coop pressed a large red button labeled 'NITROUS' for some effect. "PRsusuvhmm-POWWfruvhmmm…" Then Megas' thrusters ignited to charging full throttle flashing blur of blue color.

"RAArrughh….." The giant cub made one last cry in seeing this was going to be badly for him? "Frsuuvhmm…." Then in a blur made by Megas, the giant bear baby was swooped out in the robot's arms. "Cluspvhm-CRusvhmm…" And not a moment later too, cause the rocks fell all over the spot, burring all that would have been there? "URaguh…Uuuvhmm…." Now the imagine shows Megas holding the giant cub over it's head before setting the thing on the ground. Which was around a good time that the background music cease being heard.

"There, there, sorry about that earlier upset?" Coop spoke to gently be more at ease towards the now revealed giant bear cub.

"Liiiickvhm…." Then the giant bear cub licked Megas from a smiling and happy face it was showing.

"Eew gross, it's slobbering on us?" Jamie yelped to hold his arms up in what the baby type of giant bears was doing, especially near him.

"ROOOARRUugh…." Suddenly, the mother bear showed to tower Megas and crew and looked like it was going to attack…. "GRuuvhm…Mmmvhhmmmm…." But instead of being upset, she nuzzled her head against Megas…with a smile?

"Coop, by saving her child, you've earned her gratitude?" Kiva spoke with a smile in seeing how what Coop did actually managed to help calm the mother bear of finding if Megas was a threat to her child, after he saved the cub was proven not to be.

"See, I never harm anybody that ain't no bad guys." Coop smiled off with pride, seeing that he's never been one to every put the harm on those that ain't evil.

"Yeah, just as long as they don't hug you in a bear hug?" Jamie dryly exclaimed in feeling that if this expression of gratitude by the mother doesn't ware off soon, she may just hug them to death?

Soon the mother bear gave it's cub a ride on it's back, as they were leaving this group to return to their mountain home. Coop found those creatures okay, when they are not attacking you, but that was soon left in the backs of his and the others mind in recalling the reason 'why else' they are here. Now the Megas Crew walked over to were there was suppose to be someone hiding that made a scream for help? It was around here, that the next background music heard was 'The Conquerir' by Frates, as it help for the right settling that comes next. Sensing that some help came, what the Megas group got was not one, not two, but three beings that might be related to the unused picnic setup? Coop and his friends soon saw what was coming out of the cave, they found they were some colorful horse ponies? But what really got the gang's attention were that some…had WINGS & HORNS?

The first was an Earth type pony with a pink coat and magenta mane and tail that are curly, and light blue eyes. On her flank, were three balloons with curved strings with two blue and one yellow in the middle.

Then there was surprisingly from fiction, a Unicorn type pony with a white coat and a royal purple mane and tail, and blue eyes. On her flank spot, there was a mark that was the shape form of three blue diamonds.

Lastly came was another of fiction tales, a Pegasus type pony with a yellow coat, a pink mane and tail, and turquoise eyes. On this one's flank spot, she has three butterfly marks there.

Now many could wonder about a lot of things right now after seeing some giant glowing bears that reminded the crew of stars? First off, the coloring on the creatures were strange, especially since there was never any word of a pink horse before? The second, was the horn on the white one's head and the thirds was the yellow one with wings? And those that come from New Jersey City on Earth have heard of horses like these called ponies that are more familiar with being all 'girly' issues?

"Wooh, never thought I see horses of a pink, winged, and horns in real life,…um, except from those preschool shows?" Coop spoke out surprised to seeing these type of creatures to be in the flesh and not from some kiddy show?

"I'll say, the last thing we need is some cutsy theme ruining our mojo?" Jamie remotely stated with a dry tone, like they want some 'girly' theme messing up their image?

"Right now, we shouldn't be focusing on that?" Kiva cut between her friends trying to discuss 'guy matters' while using the holo-keyboard to help her in some field work on what they are doing here. "This is strange, there's nothing down below but those horses?" Kiva spoke from using the system to check that the only living creatures around, are just those three horses?

"You don't think some pretty ranch girl got eaten by that cub thing?" Jamie asked a bit concern, it's always a terrible fate that some beautiful girl that was screaming of need of rescue, ends up being a bear's meal?

"Hope not, I just got their good terms, hate to be disrespectful after that?" Coop stated off with a concern face that the last thing he wanna do, is fight those bears again, he just got on good terms with them?

"Oh-Oh-Oh, what is this thing? I've never seen it before?" The pink pony suddenly was hopping and bouncing around Megas' feet at an exciting alarm rate? "Is it really tall, is it really strong from facing the Ursa Minor & Major? Is it soft or tough, is it…." She was asking off so many questions, that it was only a matter of time until someone ended up stopping her, but in a different way…?

"WAAaugh, Coop! That horse just spoke?" Jamie wailed out in panic in seeing something unreal, a horse that can speak.

"EEek! That weird creature in the left eye spoke?" The yellow pony squealed in fright to duck and cover in being terrified by Jamie's voice and his appearance, which in truth, did look a little strange?

"Now see here, whoever you might be, while we appreciate the rescue, you can be a little more cooperative?" The white pony spoke with a bold, but polite manner in addressing the people in Megas.

"Um….okay? And um, sorry, I guess?" Coop slowly was apologizing even when in this kinda awkward state of trying to know what's going on?

"We beg your pardon, but we're apparently lost, can you help us?" Kiva spoke out in speaking for her two friends about their position, and maybe these 'pony locals' that seem smart enough to speak, surely can help tell them a few things?

"Sure, oh and we mustn't forget to introduce ourselves? My name is Pinkie Pie!" The pink pony spoke in being all but too happy to help these folks while introducing herself, then her friends. "This is my friend Rarity." She pointed to her left which was the white unicorn person now revealed. "And this is Fluttershy." She pointed to her right of the yellow pegasus that came out of hiding to look up at the folks in the giant robot.

"Um…hello, and…nice to meet you?" Fluttershy spoke from not making much eye contact, seeing that they make her feel a bit shy.

"Charm, I'm sure." Rarity spoke with a noble tone to gracefully make such people that appear before her in a lady-like manner.

"Grugruvhmm…." Suddenly, Coop's stomach was growling that made the pilot pat his hungry tummy. "Say, can we talk about some things after we get something to eat?" Coop requested that they can save time for more chatter when they get to a place and eat a bit to refuel themselves.

"Sure, just follow us to Ponyville and at Sugar Cube Corner, I'll treat you to all the sweets for helping us out! I work there, by the way!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed out with a smily face in wanting to offer her thanks to Coop and pals for saving their lives back there, if not, who knows what may have happened to them?

"Nice! That's my second life-long dream, to work in a pastry shop." Coop smiled in liking where this pink pony was going of a sweet job, especially with a place that does sale sweets. "Or was it, be champion of all video-game excitement designs in the history of productions from past to present?" Coop rethought for a moment in trying to figure out the other part of what he was once dreaming to go for in life?

"Well, just follow us, it'll be an hour's walk back?" Rarity spoke to walk over to Megas' foot in stating she'll show those the way to their home.

"Hey wait, how's about I give you all a ride, save some time." Coop spoke in offering to give these nice folks a lift so that way, they can save lots of time and a trip.

"Oh, we don't wanna be a bother?" Fluttershy spoke from being a bit happy that Coop would be so kind as to offer, but these ponies don't wanna impose.

"Gruvhmm…" Then without warning, Megas' right hand made a screech noise from leaning downwards to where the three ponies were? "WAaaugh!" The three ponies yelped from when Megas' hand had them in a grip in it's clutches? "Gruvhmm…" Then Megas brought his hand up for the ponies to see their rescuers more closely before they signed at this sudden act of wanting to help them.

"Don't sweat, just point and we'll fly there!" Coop smiled off in not being bothered by the little details, as he likes to make this trip go quickly, so he can eat sooner.

"Um…" Rarity was speechless at this kinda offering, and it's not polite to refuse, especially to one that controls a giant robot.

"Sure, just that way!" Pinkie Pie nods with her usual cheery face to point in the direction of which they need to go.

"Coop, you're actually gonna let a horse steer you?" Jamie asked his friend in remarking how silly this is, Coop is letting some unknown horse give him directions, it's like that old saying 'horsing around' is coming true?

"I beg your pardon, we are ponies, I'll have you know?" Rarity snapped again at Jamie's rudeness in how he acts like they are something not naturally?

"Forgive him, he's new to seeing such…inhabitants like yourselves, you might say he's afraid of you?" Kiva spoke with a little positive expression to get these ponies to see that Jamie is a little…'insecure' at this time.

"Am Not!" Jamie whined off to protest such a claim was not of his well being…mostly that is?

"Oh, I understand of being nervous around new people?" Fluttershy perked up a bit in hearing that the goth boy is more scared of them then she is of him, maybe they aren't bad folks as this pony thought?

Soon Megas activated his thrusters, and before the pony passengers knew it, they went up in a sky-rocket blaze that was something they could almost relate with another? Soon the music in the background cease being heard at this moment of time, and was replaced by 'The Liberty Bell' by R.A.F Music Library for what came next.

* * *

Soon the Megas crew saw a quiet little village which was dubbed the name; Ponyville. When Megas made it's appearance, there were quite a few shocks in what happened? First, the town was filled with ponies of three different types, but they also were curiously puzzled, some cautious, others afraid in seeing the giant robot Megas in the center of their village? After some conversation of convincing that Coop, Jamie and Kiva are friendly folks that saved Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy from Ursa attacks during their picnic time, the crowd became more shocked, yet thankfully glad in what was a true miracle. When the Megas crew were told about the Ursa Minor being the baby and that the mother was known as a legendary creature called an Ursa Major, and while the cub was the size of a dragon, the adult was far bigger and was something to watch out for. Jamie almost would have fainted or scream in realizing just how lucky they were not to have fought the mother of all strangely bear creatures here, which the ponies said they are in the land of Equastria. As the Megas group learned, Equestria has three places for ponies, Ponyville for many types and Earth ponies, a place in the sky for Pegasus called Cloudsdale, and a castle place by the name of a city known as Canterlot, were Pegasus & Unicorn high society live in. It was also mentioned how they are ruled by their two Princesses, Celestia that gives them the sun of day, and Luna, that gives them the moon of night. Now Coop & Jamie didn't need to be rocket-scientist to think that was impossible, even Kiva found such a fact impossible, until some display of Unicorn magic was seen. Even the part were the Royal Princess Sisters are Alaicorns (Both Unicorn & Pegasus) to have flight and magic of near higher skills. Right now, the discussion of a situation of a problem was being discussed within a place called Sugar Cube Corner, where Coop was busy…pigging out.

"Gruvhmm…MRuuphm…Gulpvhm…." Coop was eating a lot of sweet, sweet, sweet cakes, pies, cupcakes, muffins, you name it, the pastry is gone. "So let me get this straight? WAaaugh-Gulp!" Coop spoke out from chewing with his mouth opened to eat big bits while asking a question out? "Your sun and moon, are controlled by two princesses, and that they aren't suppose to be like that above us?" Coop spoke between mouthfuls of food in trying to understand something isn't right with the ponies weather condition right now during the right timing of the day?

"Yes, that's precisely it!" Rarity nodded in agreeing to Coop's basic logic of pointing out the obvious.

"As much as I find it hard to believe….but if it's not of an advance technology, then I'm not sure what else to say about this?" Kiva rested her chin on her right hand in thinking what she and the Megas crew heard, and found everything in the talk very puzzling indeed?

"Like that's not strange that some ponies can control the sun and moon, what's next, they control weather?" Jamie shrug off to say that if ponies could control two planet size objects, why not the weather control too?

"Why yes, that's right! Pegasus Ponies can move clouds to make the weather rain or snow! Even Unicorn Ponies can make magical element stuff happen." Pinkie Pie spoke out with her cheery attitude towards Jamie in stating out the answers to his questions…which was a rhetorical statement.

"I stand corrected?" Jamie dryly claimed to correct himself in being shown off by a pony, of all things?

"Gihihahaaahhh!" Then from behind Jamie, came what was known as little foals, baby ponies in a matter of speaking. One was a male with light goldfish gray coat, brown mane & tail, and dark grayish tangelo eyes, and was a pegasus. The other was a female with light yellow coat, a light brilliant orange mane & tail and brilliant azure eyes, and was a unicorn. While the male used his wings to fly, the female was covered in a pale, light grayish cerulean magic aura that made her fly. Both gripped onto Jamie's shoulders to make him almost float off the ground?

"GAaaugh! They're attacking me? WAaaughh!" Jamie yelped from seeing his situation, and tried to run in the air while the babies just let off a laugh?

"Oh don't threat, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake are just playing?" Pinkie Pie addressed the two foals that were playing with Jamie until they dropped the boy on his rear.

"Somehow, I'm not in the mood?" Jamie groanly exclaimed himself from the situation he was just put through, and by two half-size ponies?

Soon approaching Coop were two normal Earth Ponies. One that was a male with light bright amber for a coat, light brilliant orange freckle-like pattern on his upper muzzle, light brilliant orange mane and tail, and moderate pistachio eyes, plus on his flank was three cake pieces. The other was a female with light crimson, pale, light grayish crimson mane and tail, very light cerulean on her coat, and brilliant rose eyes along with three cupcakes being the mark on her flank. These two were known as Mr. Carrot Cake & Mrs. Cup Cake, the owners of Sugar Cube Corner.

"Hmmm, Mr. & Mrs. Cake, I like the name! It means your food, is a sweet taste I could never get tired of!" Coop spoke off towards the owners of this place with a smiling mouth full on sweets.

"Why thank you Coop, that's very sweet." Mrs. Cake spoke with a happy expression in hearing someone give her such a compliment.

"I'll say, if we had customers like you, we be making a profit from how much you can eat?" Mr. Cake spoke with much proudness in seeing how much Coop likes their food, they would say he's their number one customer.

"But if he eats too much, the dear will get a stomach ache?" Rarity spoke a bit with concern about Coop eating too much that he'll get sick?

"Believe me, Coop's eating habits are not what you call, normal?" Kiva shook her head off with a slight smile on her face in assuring the group that for Coop, such a thing isn't possible.

Now it was finally around that time, that the cheery music in the background was ceased being heard.

"POwvhmm…." For suddenly about now, the doors open in Sugar Cube Corner that was done by a Pegasus Pony type. This one had sky-blue coat and a rainbow-striped mane and tail, and her eyes were dark red-violet color. On her flank, there was a white cloud with a lighting bolt shape rainbow color mark there.

"POwvhmm…." Then came another pony out of that except it was mow Earth Pony type, an orange coat and blonde mane and tail with a tied red bane on the near end for each, emerald eyes, and wears a cowboy hat. On her flank spot, there was fewer apples that were marks there.

Both looked like they were in a rush with something important from the sweat dripping down their faces.

"Oh hi Rainbow Dash! Hi Applejack! Good to see you bust right in!" Pinkie Pie smiled off in addressing the pegasus and the earth ponies that came through the door without being worried?

"Pinkie Pie, never mind dat, we three got back from scouting da situation!" Applejack spoke off with Southern American Accent while being a bit serious in something has happened, and they just got back from it.

"Oh dear, but there's only two of you?" Fluttershy spoke from feeling a bit concerned, but then remembered, that Rainbow Dash and Applejack may have been missing one more person?

"Wait for it, I think something else is coming later?" Rainbow Dash spoke from taking a peek out the doors of the pastry place, expecting something to be catching up with them?

"Clovhm…CRASHfruvhmm…." Suddenly, the doors burst open where something zoomed in too fast, skid across the floor to clashed right against the food Coop was eating?

"Awww man, I was still getting started?" Coop complained off in whining how that meal of his just got spoiled, and many could hardly believe if those words were even true or not?

Soon out of the messy cake pile, popped a head that was definitely, a Unicorn type pony. This one was a lavender coat and an indigo mane and tail with pink and purple streaks running through them, and purple eyes. The mark on her flank spot looked like a bright pink star surrounded by six white dotted stars.

"Derpy, when I said hurry down, I didn't mean crash through the Cakes doorstep?" The purple unicorn rolled her eyes in annoyance in how a friend of her's didn't follow the pattern the mare was stating.

Soon another pony came up from the messy cake pile that was with this pony. It was a gray pegasus with blonde mane & tail and crossed eyes with a mark on her flank were bubbles. This was clearly the one that was addressed as Derpy by how the other one spoke to her.

"Oops, sorry Twilight?" The gray pegasus known as Derpy apologized to the one that was known as Twilight.

"Okay everypony, listen up! We got…." Just as Twilight turned to say something to her friends, she is meant with another surprise. "Um, some weird strangers in Ponyville?" Twilight spoke off a bit surprised to seeing the Megas crew was here, especially for non-ponies?

"Yeah, we get that a lot lately?" Jamie rolled his eyes up in thinking how many times many inhabitants of other worlds find their appearance very strange.

"Hey, more introductions are in order!" Pinkie Pie spoke up in popping in the middle of this little confusion. "These are our pals, Rainbow Dash." She pointed to the blue pegasus being all cool like. "Then there's Applejack over there." She pointed to the farmer pony with the nice hat. "Then we have Twilight Sparkle next to Derpy." The pink pony pointed to the unicorn getting out first before the gray pegasus slipped out of the messy cake.

"Pvhmm…Ga-hahaha, hugh-ugh..., Twilight Sparkle, that's a good one?" Coop held his breath before he burst with laughter from hearing that last one, that was kinda humorist when one thinks about it?

"Yeah, that name does sound like it fit's a girl?" Jamie made a sly smirk in finding the name to be really much fitting for a girl, even a pony.

"Excuse me?" Twilight corked her eyebrow in hearing some comments about her name, some not so good?

"These are our new friends you guys. This is Kiva of the future, Jamie the sourpuss goth, and Coop the reckless that saved me, Fluttershy and Rarity from Ursa Minor & Major attack on our picnic." Pinkie Pie pointed to the Megas crew, and explained by order, who they are and what they are along with the whole saving their pony lives. Though Jamie felt a little stingy on that sourpuss comment about himself.

"Say wha, these folks took on an Ursa attack?" Applejack responded off completely shocked to believe these strangers took out Ursa Minor and Ursa Major attacks.

"Man, I would have loved to have seen that?" Rainbow smiled in feeling some excitement in where this conversation is building up to be.

"We're sorry, but you seem to have wanted to discuss something important, seeing you were all in a hurry?" Kiva spoke in trying to help Twilight be clean up while stating something that was clearly on the unicorn's mind before things got out of hand?

"Oh that's right, thank you?" Twilight spoke in being thankful to Kiva's concerns before getting ready. "Spike, where are you?" The girl called out a name while looking around for someone else to appear with them.

"Pofruvhmm…." Then something popped out from the messy cake, was not a pony, but a purple and green young male dragon from scales to spikes, and emerald eyes. "Lickvhm…mho, strawberry flavor?" The purple dragon spoke from getting a taste of the mushy cake, and as he was addressed by calling, this was clearly the one called Spike.

"AAAaahhh, a dragon!" Jamie yelped out in terror in seeing what Spike is, and that isn't a good thing. "Coop, you gotta get Megas before he attacks?" The goth boy issued out to his friend in what they gotta do here.

"What, this cute little guy?" Coop shrug off his shoulders in asking if Jamie was serious, Spike here doesn't even look all that threatening?

"Man, even Fluttershy's not afraid of Spike for being a baby dragon?" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes in seeing how much of a fraidy cat Jamie was being, and over Spike, no less.

"Well, bigger dragons, I understand, but Spike…well, I guess that would be silly to be afraid of him?" Fluttershy spoke from some thought before she perked up a smile in thinking that such an idea did sound silly.

"Spike, where is that scroll you received from Celestia?" Twilight Sparkle talked to Spike who was finishing halfway out of the messy cake mess.

"Right here!" Spike spoke out from bringing up from out of nowhere, some scrolled up paper the girl was looking for.

Now some background music was heard called 'Collision Course' by Anthony DiLorenzo that was making things a bit more dramatic. "Frsuvhmm…." Suddenly at this moment, the scroll hovered over the group by magical aura surrounding it which was the same thing Twilight's horn was doing; as it was magic. "We need to hear this, listen!" The girl issued off in wanting everyone to hear this, including those that are new around here before Twilight was reading the message out. "_Twilight, I am afraid to report some terrible news…somehow, an enemy you defeated has return, it's none other then…Discord!_" Twilight read off the words labeled on the scroll and it was something of direr worry.

"HUuuaaaagh!" The ponies in the room gasped in hearing this news Twilight spoke of that got their attention.

"Um, what now?" Coop responded puzzled in not really following, which neither Jamie, or even Kiva seem to understand, but the future girl was being serious if this message was meaning for trouble?

"_My dear little ponies, you have to find where Discord has hidden the Elements of Harmony and stop him. He has found a way to trap us and use our powers to make him stronger then before?_" Twilight continued to read the message out while never taking her eyes of what's happening here by the words written on the scroll. "_If nothing is done, Discord will bring ever lasting Chaos with the powers of the Sun & Moon, and then the whole land shall become an Eternal Dawning Twilight of Chaos?_" The girl finally finished the scroll before putting it away to speak with everyone here. "That's all Celestia wrote, and she never would have sent this unless…" The unicorn was almost about to say something, but by then, she was cut off.

"Unless both Celestia and Luna were caught, which means Discord has the power over the sun and moon!" Spike stated out with some worry that an enemy of theirs' has gotten the princesses of the Sun & Moon, and wields their power now?

"Gaaugh!" The ponies gasped again in finding this news even more shocking then before.

"Okay, I'm guessing this is a bad thing, right?" Coop slowly responded in figuring out that with all the weird and horrified expressions, these ponies have a problem and it's a big one by the sounds of it.

"Way to walk into that one, Coop?" Jamie dryly exclaimed to see how his pal managed to figure out all that in no time at all.

"If you wouldn't mind, maybe we can help? First, what does this…Discord, person look like?" Kiva spoke in offering the group of Megas to help these ponies in what seems to be a problem for them?

"Oh that's easy, he's a mixture of a bunch of animals?" Pinkie Pie spoke out with a little smile in seeing these new folks wanting to help, and gave some description about Discord.

"Yes, in a way, he's almost like a chimera being?" Twilight Sparkle stated out what the creature that is Discord, was truly known to be…which ended up lighting a certain 'sparkle' to some of the others?

"Wait a second! That sounds like the guy that we saw that sucked us through a rift?" Coop spoke off in recalling that when they were in space, some chimera creature made a rift that pulled Megas through and brought them to another place…was that possibly, Discord's doing?

"It all makes sense, that creature we saw was Discord?" Kiva held her chin in processing all these pieces together to get a clear image. This Discord person was the one that brought those of the Megas group to this place called Equestria?

"Aw man, just knowing that is enough to make me feel uneasy?" Jamie groans and moans in feeling that knowing this makes him feel uneasy.

"Worst, perhaps we may have saw where the princesses might have been captured in?" Kiva spoke with heavy regret tone in her voice in realizing when they saw Discord, they might have an idea where the two missing Royal Princess Sisters might be?

"You have?" Rarity responded out surprised, this is something that all the ponies would like an answer to be heard.

"Then tell us, wha did dat varmint do with them?" Applejack made a stern face in wanting Kiva to tell them, what happened to their princesses?

"Base on the last data, we saw Discord wield scepters of bright orange and midnight orbs that were somehow, controlling the sun and moon from where we lived?" Kiva spoke with a serious expression in what they saw was in this Discord character's clutches? "And if that's possible, Discord must have learned how to cross dimensions, and came to our world when the sun and moon were performing some Solar Eclipse?" The future girl explained the other cause of an alarm that spelt that they were brought to another world, in another dimension, etc.

"Man, I never expected Discord to have that much power?" Rainbow Dash groaned under her breath in hearing this piece of info, their situation just got weirder now.

"But that would explain why our Sun and Moon are trapped in a loop of rotating above us?" Fluttershy spoke with caution, since Discord has the sun and moon under his control, he's setting them in an eternal loop form to cause unnatural events to happen all around?

"Applejack, Rainbow, Spike & I saw this sign and tried to head off to Ponyville when we couldn't make the picnic trip?" Twilight Sparkle explained what the others were doing that they couldn't join their other friends that went off to enjoy a nice picnic…before the chaos broke out. "Then Spike burped up the scroll from his flames and I got this alert note that told me everything of what I feared happened to my teacher, Princess Celestia?" The girl exclaimed out in feeling that her teacher was in danger and was asking for some needy help.

"Wait, that little dragon can burp out scrolls?" Jamie pointed to Spike in not believing such a thing was even possible to even be done?

"Yeah, I can do that, can't you?" Spike spoke off in boasting about himself, questioning if someone like Jamie could do such a trick.

"Well I tried to burp up a goofball that I mistook as an egg, and I managed to do it swell!" Coop smiled off with a prideful and proud expression…before something else came up? "Though it still had the taste of my bacon when I had it with the other scrambled and boiled eggs?" Hearing that made a lot of ponies stare at Coop's odd appetite, but Pinkie Pie didn't seem too bothered by that?

"Boy howdy, dat's some stomach ya got there, Coop?" Applejack spoke in feeling pretty amazed to hear how much Coop can not just eat, but stomach such things is beyond any imagination?

"Please, let's just focus here!" Twilight Sparkle spoke in trying to get everyone here back on track on what is happening. "We have to find where Discord hid the elements before…" The smart pony was almost about to state what needs to be done until….

At the most unmistakable timing, the music shifted to 'Hunt You Down' by Sorensen, as things were starting to get rallied up? "Qrusvhmm….." There then was a strange weather reaction outside that made many of the others look out the windows. The clouds were swirling around in making a vortex appear, as the sun and moon still were trapped in their ever lasting rotation loop around the land of Equestria. One thing was certain at this moment and time, something was going to be happening, chaos was about to be unleashed and it's name; is Discord!

"Um, I'm going to say that, that's not the pegasus ponies work?" Derpy spoke in staring her cross-eyes out to the skies in seeing the weird weather cloud patter?

"No way, we would have been told?" Rainbow Dash shook her head in knowing this weather of clouds wasn't pegasus pony works.

"Then it must be Discord?" Kiva spoke with a serious expression that if anything made sense around here, it's that this Discord person was behind this act.

"Perfect, let's suit up and go clobber this guy!" Coop smiled to pound his fist in his palm hand, ready to go into action and take on the bad guy.

"What!?" The other ponies responded in utter shock, was Coop saying he go and fight Discord on his own, that sounded crazy?

"That's crazy, you can't just go up and face Discord without a plan? That's reckless!" Rarity protested out that what Coop was trying to say was utter madness, no one would ever be that foolish to do such a task?

"Then I'm the perfect guy for the job." Coop smiled back to the ponies in surprising them even more, as he's gonna challenge Discord, and win.

"Coop, this guy sucked us through a rift and brought us here in this land of little girl's fantasy paradise?" Jamie dryly pointed out the flaw in that plan, that if they fight Discord, it'll be like how they once couldn't escape the rift he sucked them through and ended up in this crazy pony world.

"Jamie's right, Discord might be powerful enough that the next time, it could be a more hostile world?" Kiva spoke with extra serious caution that with Discord, he's an enemy one needs to be very careful around.

"Then I say bring it, cause I got Megas, and he got nothing!" Coop exclaimed off with a confident smile, as he pointed to his bot outside, stating that as long as he's got a giant robot, what could it hurt to try.

"Huuuagh, okay, how's about this then?" Twilight signed in seeing there was no way to change Coop's mind, especially if he wants to help that much. "You can 'try' to distract Discord, giving me and my friends a chance to try and cast a Locator Spell to find out where he hid the elements." The smart pony explained out what they can do at this point in time, stall the enemy while they look for where Discord hid the Elements of Harmony, to which by then, will give them a new advantage step to stopping the villain.

"Once we have them, defeating Discord will be much easier then sweet apple pie!" Pinkie Pie smiled in exclaiming how if they can win this, they everything will go back to normal, right.

"Yeah, so go out there and win one for the team." Rainbow Dash smiled off at Coop in cheering the big guy on to go and take on Discord, no mercy.

"Knock dat critter's block off! If ya can, dat is?" Applejack pumped up her left hove in wanting this group to take Megas and give Discord what's coming to him; or at least to try, right.

"Well, I suppose even on noble standards, we'll have to be a bit messy, to get a job done right?" Rarity spoke in swallowing a bit of her pride to say that if things get messy, it's cause of what they're doing is the right thing.

"Um, we hope for the best for you all." Fluttershy spoke with a little smile of hope on her face, wanting Coop and his group to do their best out there.

"Okay, then Jamie and me will stick with Coop, so we can watch out what Discord may try?" Kiva nods with a serious expression, stating that she & Jamie will watch over Coop to make sure nothing happens.

"Wha! Me too even?" Jamie yelped out in panicking over the idea that he'll be dragged off into this, why him?

"Alright, let's get this party started here!" Coop smiled in looking ready to get this battle started here, cause he and Megas are coming into the picture here.

Soon everyone ran out of Sugar Cube Corner to prepare for some task assigned to them. Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy, the Mane Six as they are called out shall be searching for the Elements of Harmony. During the time, Coop, along with Kiva and Jamie boarded Megas, with the pilot starting it's engines with a monstrous roar sound before blasting off the ground. And just as the background music we were hearing had reached it's finished conclusion at this time. This was gonna be a battle so big, so monstrous, so much extra madness, that in a way of speaking….things in Equestria may not be as quiet and peaceful afterwards?

**VISION NOTE:** There is much data that tells about the history of a Solar Eclipse, to what we do in the present when we have one.

I used the most basic comedy pun jokes from the 'Yogi Bear' Series with the Jelly Stone Park & Bears & Picnics as the intel usage to fuel this story a bit.

I must truly say, this first part of this story's **VISION** turn out quite good, don't you all agree? For this story's plot was thought up, by the VISION-KING himself, to use a method of the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, in an understanding way that who knows, might be an ideal source usage for other Fanmake Fiction Series? The Outcome is a never ending number of possibilities, and the **IN-VISIONMENT** to see how such matters can be carried out, well…that all depends on how much a MLP:FIM Fan knows that a plot can work as written? But enough about the facts and the hopes of this inspiring other works for the future, for now in the FINAL Chapter, it's the final showdown. Megas VS. Discord, the Mane Six Searches for the Elemetns, the Rescue & Return All Things to Normal? You are probably asking yourselves this question right now? CAN IT BE DONE? WILL IT HAPPEN? CAN THE NEWEST ARRIVALS HELP SAVE ALL PONY KIND FROM THIS MADNESS!….Well gee, that's hard to really know the answer if what we've know from Megas XLR all this time….it ain't gonna be a pretty picture? More like non-stop HYSTERIA, MAYHEM, OUT-OF-CONTROL DESTRUCTION, that you gonna ask, WHOS MORE DANGEROUS FOR THE PONIES TO NOT STAY; DISCORD OR MEGAS? Oh boy, talk about a heavy unexpected conflict to match for the ages, hugh, till then…keep your eyes open and wait and see what surprises come for the COMPLETION of this Story. It'll be something to always be remember, that much…we're sure of.


	2. Chapter 02 Chaos VS Recklessness?

Author Note: Greetings to all out there, loyal followers and viewers, and here we go once again, with another early arrival work. Time to **ENVISION** the next step of this story for all to see and behold what is in front of us. Here and now, the 'King Of VISIONS' shall show an exciting event about to happen here that will please much Megas XLR fans out there that love such action. But at the same time, for many My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic fans, they'll wanna see what happens here to, and will it be enough to bring lots of attention to the stage? Yes, it's time to **VISUALIZE** what we got here and let it wild up our spirits. This may be a short work of only two parts, but the results of it are as impressive to see as anything. So now without anymore further delay, let the FINAL CONCLUSION OF THE ADVENTURE…be presented at last!

**Chapter 02) Chaos VS. Recklessness?**

Now everything was coming up to this point in time, and was it something big to tell? First, the Megas crew were enjoying a Solar Eclipse before a chimera, later identified as Discord, the Spirit of Chaos and DisHarmony, showed up and brought Coop, Kiva, and Jamie along with their giant bot through a rift into….another dimension. This dimension was unlike any other, it was the land filled with ponies, the land of Equestria. While there, Megas saved three of the known Mane Six from both an Ursa Minor and an Ursa Major before settling things in a 'friendly' terms of an outcome? Later, the Megas crew were filled in about the ponies trouble, that Discord had taken the combined powers of the Sun & Moon from the Royal Pony Sisters, making him control the two planets in the sky. Which was swirling an evil vortex cloud that no one could compare notes on what was happening? Once the rest of the Mane Six were gathered together, they set up a plan to follow, while they find the Elements of Harmony, Coop will try to handle Discord as long as he can…we can only pray things won't get anymore out of hand then they already are?

By this moment, a new background music called 'Can't Hide B' by Frates was playing off at this time. "Grusvhmfruvhmm…." Soon, we see that the swirling clouds in the skies, above the loop form of the Sun & Moon was growing and looking more sinister by the hour? "Ruuvhmmm-CLupfvhmm…" It was only around now, that Megas was seen on the out-skirts of an open area in question? The area was big enough that on one direction, lead to Ponyville, in front was a mountain leading to a place called Canterlot, and above to the left, a city made of clouds called Cloudsdale. Once those in Megas got their surroundings recognized, the real task was looking up to the unnatural skies?

"Okay Coop, remember…." Kiva spoke from typing a few codes on the holo-keyboard to help the team out in their situation. "We have to be extra careful when we face this Discord character?" The girl of the future explained what the group in Megas just has to simply do, nothing more, or less…especially with Coop at the controls.

"Yeah, somehow, the only way to beat this guy, is with those element things those talking horses told us about?" Jamie stated off in feeling that unless the ponies find those element things, they can't beat Discord so easily, and that might be a big problem for them.

"Please, by the time I'm done, I'll have WHOOPED this guy before we're through." Coop smiled to say with assurance in feeling confident in himself at this moment. "In fact, I'll look at the time to memorize when we start and…ugh…." But suddenly, the clock on Megas' car features were reading something…strange? "Wait…7 AM, it's morning already?" The pilot of Megas responded in finding the time of the day changed, but he hardly noticed?

"But it was late noon back on Earth?" Jamie stated out a bit oddly at hearing this, how can it be the morning, when it should be the evening, even in this dimension's world?

"Now wait…it's…12 PM, that's lunch time?" Coop spoke from reading the next change of time of his player system, but that's not all? "No wait…5…6…7…7:30 PM! I just missed dinner?" Coop spoke off the more numbers while looking horrified in what this means for him, he missed out on some meals?

"Coop, how are the clocks on Megas to be speeding up on us?" Jamie asked in feeling uncomfy about the fact that the time here is not working right suddenly?

"Well whatever is it? It's already 11:30 PM, and I usual get a snack around 9 to 10 PM?" Coop spoke from being unsure and stating another missing meals moment in his daily schedule, this was getting crazy now?

"It's not just that, time is speeding up all over?" Kiva spoke from working on the holo-keyboard, seeing something was happening even outside of Megas, it was effecting the scenes of all of Equestria? "The Sun & Moon help bridge some time space to help us live our lives, but something is causing it to bypass what time anyone would have?" The girl of the future explained the theory of the events, and that something is speeding time too fast, that many are losing track of it.

"But that makes no sense?" Coop spoke off with an annoyed protest in hearing this talk suddenly. "My gut tells me the time to eat, and the timing is way off?" Coop declared off his own reasoning of following the time protocol, which many found just as strange and weird to hear as the next?

"Like this whole moment can't help get it's senses right?" Jamie dryly rolled his eyes in feeling that nothing around here could help get it's senses straight now?

"WAhahahaaaaaah!" Suddenly, an all too familiar cackle was heard within the air-space of those surrounding Megas? "Moowvhm, making sense? Now where's the fun in that?" The voice remarked off in hearing the thought of things trying to make sense was to laugh at.

"Okay, I'm beginning to freak out now?" Jamie spoke from feeling a bit tense in hearing the voice of the crazy psycho-lune that the ponies of this world tend to fear from his chaotic powers.

"Hey, it's that voice we heard before coming to this pony world, right?" Coop spoke from recalling the last time he and his friends heard a voice like that, was in their own world, before being sucked through a rift in space by the sun and moon performing an eclipse?

"No doubt about, it's him….Discord!" Kiva spoke with a very serious manner while she and everyone else onboard looked outwards to see….the villain himself making an appearance.

Just around this time, the music shifted to play 'Damnation' from the Megas XLR OST. "QRusuvhmm…BRzizivhmm…" Suddenly, a jolt of electricity was coursing through the vortex clouds in the air, before shaping itself? "HA-hahahaaaaah, ooh my, I have quite the audience here?" Before in the mist of clouds became that of a large form of Discord, now as a large serpent dragon to be on near equal terms against the large bot of Megas. "And what an audience it is, to imagine I face beings from another world, it doesn't get more chaotic then that, now does it?" Discord spoke in gleam at the ideal thought of coming in contact against foes of another world, it doesn't make him feel anymore chaos to happen off then what's going on right now.

"Well Coop, you wanted to face him, now could you please do something to stop him?" Jamie spoke in wanting his best friend to hurry up and find a way to stop this chimera, before Discord does something that may put them in danger?

"Stop me, ohohohohoh-ooooh, now why would the round one do that?" Discord spoke in utter humor in finding that as some joke, these people, especially Coop, don't think they can stop him…do they?

"Hugh?" Coop spoke with a bored look in not following that transaction?

"Your name, it's Coop, isn't it? You and I, we are kindred spirits?" Discord spoke in addressing towards Coop, saying how much the two are one and the same…sorta?

"Hugh?" Coop responded once more, in not fully following what this chimera was saying to him?

"We both like to cause a little mischief, a little damage here and there?" Discord spoke in waving his arms left and right in stating how he and Coop work things out. "And our acts make no sense what-so-ever?" The chimera shrug off his shoulders in stating how nothing the two forces do makes any sense to sensible beings that don't follow their minds act. "Why together, we could create a world unlike anyone has ever seen!" Discord hollered out in declaring how the two, him and Coop, together could create something UNIMAGINABLE that none have ever known to be seen or heard.

"Again, hugh?" Coop responded out once more, as he really doesn't follow where this Discord guy is getting to with this talk?

"It's very simple, I could grant your deepest desires with a simple snap of my finger?" Discord held out a claw for Megas to take, as if wanting the pilot to agree to the chimera in what he's offering is a limited time only.

"Coop, be careful, he's trying to trick you with his mind games?" Kiva spoke with much caution and concerns in seeing through the evil chimera's deceitful act.

"Like that hasn't been done to Coop to be tricked to join the bad guys side?" Jamie dryly remarked the thought in recalling an event similar to this, but that never worked out right.

"Wait! He's trying to play games with my head? And make me a bad guy?" Coop responded off in hearing this right, he maybe a lot of things, but he's no way someone to being the bad guy.

"My, aren't you acting like the boy's nanny?" Discord crossed his arms over his chest in seeing how Kiva saw through his ploy to get Coop. "Then why not dress the part, my dear?" The wicked chimera exclaimed out the quote in what Kiva should be if she's being all worrisome about Coop's situation. "Snap!" Then the Spirit of Chaos snapped his fingers without warning, this puzzled the Megas crew, as that stunt looked…familiar?

"Drisisfurvhmm…." Then without warning, a glowing sparkle happened over Kiva, and what was shocking next was seeing her in….a nanny/maid's clothes style? "What the?" Kiva responded completely out of confusion and in puzzlement in seeing she held a broom, a dust-pan, and some other cleaning materials?

"GAAAauugh! What just happen?" Jamie made a loud yelp cry from when he and Coop looked back and saw Kiva….in a nanny/maid's outfit?

"Wooh Kiva, when did you start looking like a nanny?" Coop responded a bit confused, as he's never thought the girl of the future would look the part of either a nanny or a maid for any matter of speaking?

"I didn't, it's Discord's work at hand here?" Kiva protested out to throw the cleaning materials on the ground of her seat, frustrated that Discord changed her cloths to make her look like a fool?

"Oh man, now might be a good time to panic?" Jamie cringed a bit in seeing the situation looking equally terrible, what could this Discord guy do next to them with a snap of his fingers? "Click!/Poofruvhm…." Just then from offscreen, Discord snapped his fingers, which made Jamie get covered by smoke and when it cleared out, he saw himself as a…. "BWAKRAaaaaaaah!" Yep, Jamie saw in a mirror from inside Megas that turned him into….a chicken?

"Jamie! You're a….chicken?" Coop slowly responded in looking a bit awkward in seeing Jamie flop off and panic like a chicken, literally even? "Well dude, I knew you acted like one, but being one is…kinda new here?" Coop didn't know what to make of this, his best pal was turned into a chicken, instead of just acting like one in the metaphorical sense of the matter?

"WAaahahahhaha-Haaaah, Ohhh, so much fun!" Discord laughed out in looking at the situation happening inside Megas' control car head center, so much of a laugh riot. "Messing around with people has so much enjoyment in them, don't you think?" Discord wiped off a tear from his eyes from this enjoyment while still speaking to those before him, in actually getting his sense of humor.

"Okay pal, you're messing with the wrong guy, now change Kiva and Jamie back to who they are!" Coop stared with a stern expression in wanting whatever this chimera did to his pals, to fix it so they can be who they were again. "Or at least, undo what you did, just now?" The pilot of Megas slowly rephrased the message in understanding what he really wanted, seeing Kiva was human, but in a nanny/maid's outfit while Jamie was turned into a chicken animal?

"My-my, being forceful against a being that holds not only Chaos…" Discord spoke in pretending to act a bit offended by Coop's demanding threat towards him. "But the powers of the Sun & Moon, as well?" The chimera made from mist over his belly area, two more arms that held scepters of one orange and the other blue while referring to them as the sun and moon. "You must be either very brave, or very foolish to think that? Your mind must be a train wreck to think I simply allow such demands?" Discord remarked off in not going to obey anything Coop says, as he's all powerful, and Coop is nothing but just one warrior going against the odds.

"BWKRAaaaaah!" Jamie the chicken clunked off in worry, flapping his feathers to run around, his feathers shedding off while he panics.

"Ugh, it's no use Coop, he's not someone to play games if there's nothing to interest his strange mind?" Kiva signed in seeing how they can't make Discord reverse his effects on them, even as she typed on the holo-keyboard in the backseat, some of Jamie's shaded feathers got between her work and focus part.

"Oh really, I think I got a game?" Coop smiled in hearing Kiva's statement about their matter of the situation, and somehow figured a way out of it…his way. "Hey buddy? I bet you don't know how to undo the stuff on my pals?" Coop crossed his arms which Megas followed, as making a challenging remark towards Discord in what he can't actually do to fix things.

"I beg your pardon?" Discord suddenly frowns while lowering his arms down, did Coop just say what he thinks he just heard? "Just what do you think your saying from that mouth of yours?" The Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony questioned off in demanding to hear what this is all about now?

"I'm saying, you can only make things a mess, but you can't put them back the way they were. I know the feeling." Coop spoke off with a confident smile on his face towards the mighty Discord, stating that he knows this guy can't fix what's been done. Then a tiny flashback happened that shows Coop trying to fix what he's broken of a guy's store. By the time he was done putting the roof on the store with Megas' aid, the entire building crumbled to bits, and so did the roof, just before we return to the present time here. "So in short, even when you say you can do some of the impossible, you can't 'un-do', the impossible!" Coop pointed off in declaring how this Discord guy is nothing but talk, saying he can do things, but he can't do something others want because he hasn't got the right stuff…and it was ticking the chimera off big time.

"HOW…DARE…YOU!" Discord snarled off with flames shooting out of his snot in seeing a mere human say what he can and can't do, is insult above the very being of Chaos. "To speak that way to the LORD, OF CHAOS!" Discord declared off with a mighty roar noise to shout of to the very skies. "Qrsusuvhhmm…." A flash of lightning and thunder display said it all, before things settled down. "You have some moxey on you?" The chimera spoke with somewhat, arrogant smirk in seeing what Coop went and did now. "Click!" Then this guy snapped his fingers to perform some other trick out of nowhere.

Now was around the time the music ended from being heard in the background. "Poof-Poof!" Suddenly inside Megas, puff clouds covered two members of the team and found something surprising. Kiva was back in her normal future suit outfit, and Jamie was not only looking like his goth appearance, but was human too.

"Hay, I'm not a chicken anymore, I'm ME!" Jamie felt his face, checked all signs to find out he really was not a chicken anymore, at least in the animal appearance department?

"Amazing Coop, how did you…?" Kiva spoke in being amazed that Coop made Discord do such a thing, but how did this pilot convince the lord of Chaos?

"The guy's like me, we break things and we can't fix them so good, so….I got him to fall for the act." Coop responded off with a sly expression that he managed to trick this foe to showing off what he can do, which in truth, helped out the gang here.

"Ohohohohhoooooh, very clever, for a mere human?" Discord chuckled lightly in seeing how much Coop managed to fool him into undoing his own work like that. "But I wonder how you deal with someone like me? When I now also wield the powers…." Soon the chimera giant wields the scepters that held the powers of the Sun and the Moon in his spare hands. "Of Equestria's Sun & Moon!" The evil villain declared out in knowing that not even this adversary can take on the power he wields.

"Bimp-bimp-bimp-bimp…." Inside, Megas systems were making noises when Discord was having his scepters become active. "Coop! The systems are picking up life signs in the scepters." Kiva spoke in telling her friend in what readout they are getting, as the holo-keyboard showed two ponies each in a scepter that had wings and a horn; definitely alicorns alright. "No questions asked, they must be the rulers of this world; Celestia & Luna?" Kiva exclaimed out in seeing they found where Discord placed the ponies two rulers, now they just need to get those scepters away from Discord.

"So, what's the plan on getting those two away from big, tall, and creepy there?" Jamie asked in a pleading tone, hoping someone had an idea in getting two scepters away from their foe…without getting killed?

"Only way how….we duke it out!" Coop smiled off before punching his hands together, which Megas followed through and went into battle position.

"Oh my, this looks like a brand new Chaos about to unfold here…." Discord spoke with a light joy in his voice, seeing someone actually wants to fight against him. "And I may just enjoy every moment to toy with you humans and your bot, until you're amusement has reached it's end game?" Discord made a sneaky smirk in declaring that once he's done having his time taking on Megas and it's crew, he'll finish them off and nothing will stop him.

Soon without warning, both Megas' charging and Discord's slithering movements went to tackle their opposing force which left the scene…in a frozen state matter of what's to happen next….after a brief change of scenery?

* * *

Meanwhile at this time, another action was going on with the Mane Six? Which at about this time, the music changes to play 'Clashing Swords' by Frates for the next change of paste. These six ponies were following Twilight and her glowing horn that was trying to help them find the missing Elements of Harmony? Wherever Discord hid the items that are the keys to his defeat, he hid them so well and so good, that even Twilight Sparkle's magic was having the hardest time trying to locate the items? It wasn't long before this group had to stop near a spot on the field to look at their surroundings to try and figure out…where to go from here?

"Okay, the spell says the Elements of Harmony are close by?" Twilight Sparkle notion to her pals in stating where the items they are looking for, are suppose to be located.

"How close, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked her smart friend from stepping forward, surely they are either closer or still farther from the said items?

"Yeah, we talking about inches, meters, feet, lengths, give us something to go on?" Pinkie Pie popped in the middle of the discussion to state out some list of things that need answering to. "Or like where, or what precise location, or…hmm-hmm-hmphm?" Then Rarity sealed off the pink pony's mouth from trying to ask anymore questions or just drive them all nuts from nonsense chitter-chatter?

"I'm sorry guys, but Discord could have put the elements anywhere, and this time, there's no clue to where he hid them?" Twilight shook her head in being sorry to say that she does not know or have an answer for her friends? Last time, Discord gave them a clue, this time, the chimera hid them and the elements were to remain hidden?

"How long do you think it may take us to find them while our new friends are distracting the chimera?" Rarity asked off after letting her hoof off Pinkie Pie's mouth? The question was a serious one, considering they only have Coop and his giant robot Megas to fight the villain?

"Relax, they got a giant bot on their side, what could go wrong?" Rainbow Dash waved off her left hoof in stating that they should not be so tense, after all, how much trouble could their friend Coop get in when he's got Megas backing him up?

"POWWfvhmm…BOOmfruvhmm…." Of course, from a far view, the Mane Six yelped from seeing some explosive actions off near a small view of the action going on? "GRUVvhfruvhmm…." As it shows, Discord had just knocked Megas right into the ground from breaking through some large boulders in the way? "GRrususvfrvuhmmm…." Soon Megas stood back up, dusted it's self from the debris before repositioning it's self for another tussle action against the chimera? "POWvhmmm!/CRUShfruvhmm….." Then Megas charged in to tackle Discord which broke pass a few trees and some shed buildings that while abandon, nothing was inside them before they were totaled by a crushing motion.

"About a lot could, them partners can't keep Discord busy for long?" Applejack rephrased the answer about how much trouble the Megas crew might be in from trying to hold Discord off, which from the villain's great lengths in magical power, was a wide gap alright?

"Hey sis!" Spoke a young farmer girl's voice that sounded very much familiar to Applejack's attention.

"Everypony!" Spoke the voice of an excited, if not a young eager voice much familiar to Rainbow Dash's notice.

"Over here!" Spoke a young voice that sounded well mannered that even Rarity found familiar too.

"Weird, those sound like Applejack's sister, Apple Bloom? Then followed by Scootaloo's voice? Plus Rarity's sister, Sweetie Belle in the mix? Wonder why?" Pinkie Pie spoke out the names of those that came in the orders of those voices that the Mane Six know very much, but questioned why they are being heard?

The answer was as obvious and clear as day for the Mane Six to turn around and see the answer for themselves. For rushing up to the ponies were three small little fillies that were each able to be described by their appearances.

One was an tan-yellow Earth Pony, tan-yellow with red mane hair and tail, orange eyes and a pink bow on the back of her head, went by the name Apple Bloom.

Second was an orange Pegasus Pony with purple and pink mane and tail, violet eyes, and she was known as Scootaloo.

The third and last one was white Unicorn Pony, a purple and pink mane and tail, emerald eyes, and she was known as Sweetie Belle.

They were known to be the young, Cutie Mark Crusaders in their group by the Mane Six's knowledge about them, as the little fillies' times is also searching for ways to earn a Cutie Mark on their flanks to know what their special talent is. Yet the bigger question striking this moment of the time, was wondering, what these three were doing all the way out here?

"Apple Bloom, wha are ye'll doing here?" Applejack responded off in complete surprise to see her little sister was here, especially during this dangerous time.

"We came by after seeing something going on?" Apple Bloom stated out in concern worry on her expression that something was happening.

"Yeah, like something fighting against Discord? What is that thing?" Scootaloo tilted her head in motioning something fighting Discord, it's big, it's huge, it's blue, and it's wrecking a lot just fighting the chimera?

"That's Megas, being pilot by our pal Coop." Rainbow Dash spoke with a smile in explaining the little details of the situation to the little fillies. "But right now, we need to find out where Discord hid the elements?" The dare-devil pony stated out in returning to the major subject at hand, or hoof here in which the Mane Six are looking for important items right now.

"I think we saw where Discord might have hidden the elements?" Sweetie Belle spoke out in telling the bigger ponies something they should know about.

"You do Sweetie Belle, where?" Rarity spoke astounded, her little sister and friends know where Discord hid the Elements of Harmony?

"During our time making arts and crafts, just when we left when the Sun & Moon were acting strange, we thought we say some made jewels mixed with our artwork?" Sweetie Belle explained out that when the fillies were in school, just as the events above the skies were getting all crazy, she and her friends thought they saw something strange when they were evacuating?

"We may have used glue and glitter to make any bands, necklaces, or even tiaras look nice, but them six looked too real to have been made by a filly or a colt's hooves?" Apple Bloom stated out that when they made their works for a school project, the items they saw were nothing compared to even little foals could make, it was real quality craftsmanship.

"So we thought they were the actual elements, since we tried to make any of the six jewels of the Elements of Harmony, but we never guess that when things happened outside, they be in our class?" Scootaloo stated off that the class tried to make similar items for a project, but when things with the sun and moon went hectic, the elements, the real ones, somehow got mixed with the little ones projects?

"Wow, an Arts and Crafts hiding place, that's some strange hiding spot?" Pinkie Pie spoke out in pondering that Discord somehow used the idea of hiding the elements in the last place anyone would think to look in; a school's artwork display?

"Yes, I suppose we never expect to find them from plain sight?" Fluttershy nods in feeling that with this information, they can now have a shot in going after the elements with the location finally narrowed down a bit.

"Well now we have a whereabouts, but first….Spike?" Twilight Sparkle declared out in knowing something, and turned around to call someone from behind.

"Hugh…hugh, right here!" Spike's voice was heard, as he suddenly showed up to help the six mares out after following them from behind. "Wooh, give me a minute to catch my breath?" But of course, the baby dragon was a bit out of breath, so he needed some time to catch a break here.

"Spike, we need you to watch the fillies while we head to the school." Twilight requested that her assistant help tend to the three fillies here while the smart pony and her friends go to the school board house.

"Um, come again?" Spike questioned off in hearing this right, he's being asked to foal sit while Discord is running loose with Coop & the Megas crew stopping him and the Mane Six are trying to find the elements?

"Awww, can't we come?" The CMC moans in hearing that they can't be coming along on this journey or even help out?

"Absolutely Not!" Applejack sternly protest the answer to the little ones to not be coming along with them. "Look, we appreciate ye'll coming to tell us this, but right now, this place ain't safe?" The cow girl pony exclaimed out the dangers they are facing that no filly should ever cross over towards.

"Wait! What's not safe about where we're going?" Pinkie Pie asked in not following this right, what's so dangerous about going to a school for fillies and colts?

"Boom-Boom-Boomfruvhmmm…." There were sudden explosions going off around every corner of any area field the ponies saw happening? "RAUUUOORRAaaughh!" The roaring sound came from Discord's voice, as he was trying to snap his jaws over Megas' head, but Coop used the robot's arms to grab the chimera's jaws in time. "Ruvhmm-RUVhfruvhmm…." The robot was making loud engine noises before twisty-turning left and right before rolling across the field, flattening anything in their path? Without a doubt, there was a lot of things happening in the battle, some good, others….no-no, mostly just the bad stuff happening with two giants going at it?

"I'm guessing 'that' might be why?" Rainbow Dash slowly responded with a sarcastic remark in seeing the reason 'why' such a statement was made.

"So please, Spikey-Wikey, could you be so kind to watch over the little filly darlings for us?" Rarity gave Spike the little blinking of her eyes and the pleading tone of her voice, begging the dragon to find it in his heart to accept their request.

"Ah gosh Rarity, I be glad to?" Spike blushed a bit in seeing how Rarity was asking him to really be helpful, and how could he say no…to her of all ponies?

"Um, girls, I don't want to cut in the moment, but….did that explosive action happen near…." Fluttershy suddenly cut between the discussion to point out that one of the explosive acts from Megas & Discord's battles might have been too close near the school place?

"The School!" Twilight Sparkle yelped out in complete horrid surprise, they have to get to the school and find the missing elements before it's 'really' too late. "We have to hurry? Come On!" She shotued this out to her friends with a serious motion, they have no time to lose.

With no time to waste, the Mane Six had serious expressions before rushing off after Twilight's lead. Now it was just Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders all alone, and the next question is….what's next?

"So Spike, can you tell us?" Apple Bloom looked to the distracted Spike seeing the others leave while bringing up a question.

"Is everything going to be fixed?" Scootaloo turned to Spike too, asking if afterwards, all the stuff that happened will be back to normal?

"Will the Princesses be saved?" Sweetie Belle asked with much hope in her eyes, if Equestria's rulers will return to them at all?

"Well girls, in truth….." Spike turned to the innocent eyes of the fillies, and was about to proudly say something encouraging and positive to assure such worries were nothing to fear…. "BOOMGRuvhmmm….." When from behind the baby dragon, another explosion happened too close to him, and saw the giant battle before a nervous smile came across his face. "Um, maybe slightly…aside from some damages?" The baby dragon spoke a bit sheepishly in not being hundred percent sure on the outcome? Then without another notice, the baby dragon ran with the CMC rushing after him, no telling what else is gonna rock this place next, from quakes to explosions? It was around here that the music in the background cease being heard.

* * *

At this moment at the time once again, we check up in seeing how the Megas crew are dealing with their battle…against Discord? Which we hear the music in the background playing 'Blood Shot' by Blues Saraceno for the extra effect. And from all the rough housing work from off-screen, we can tell how things have been going for the good guys…not much progress? Unless you count the fact in how much rubble and destructive forces have made the land of Equestria looks like a war-zone hit it, luckily, no civilian ponies were caught in the cross-fire? But as it stands, Discord was showing not much signs of losing this fight, while Megas looked to still wanna continue going on, but for how much longer…is another question entirely?

"My goodness, oh my? This certainly has been something?" Discord spoke in making casual conversation while looking around the area? "Just look at all the Chaos we've made, I must say, it's really fun?" This guy smirked in stating that from all the chaotic mayhem they've been doing from fighting, they've pretty much ruined some of the beautiful landscape of Equestria.

"Oh yeah! Well it'll be more fun when I punch your clock!" Coop spoke out in declaring what else he's planning to do to this guy when he gets through.

"You did, and here it is?" Discord spoke with relative ease from holding up a clock in his left hand? "Tick-tick-tick, dirgurgurguriiiinng!" The clock made a ticking and ringing noise, before the chimera tossed it aside which broke in the background off screen.

"Looks like he got you with a slip of the puns, Coop?" Jamie spoke from a blank expression, seeing this Discord guy just served one up on poor Coop on the pun-department?

"Oh, he thinks he can taunt me down by doing that, then it's really...ON now!" Coop spoke in accepting that remarking challenge, and was planning to up-serve this chimera even more.

"Coop, remember not to lose yourself to him?" Kiva spoke from studying Discord from her holo-keyboard, trying to speak a state of caution. "We either have to get the scepters away from him or get the elements to truly stop him?" The future girl spoke the only opinions the crew has, Discord's power from the scepters or the power of the elements can help stop this chimera in his tracks.

"Don't matter which we go with, this sucker is going DOWN!" Coop spoke with a serious expression before announcing the cause of the next attack of his.

"ROOAARRrruughhh!" Soon a monstrous engine roar was heard, as Megas raced towards it's opponent without delay. "POWWvhmmm….." Then Megas raised it's left hooker and bashed that fist right in Discord's stomach? "CRUFruvhmm…." Which knocked the giant chimera to crash into the side of a mountain?

"Ohhhh my, that one may actually leave a dent?" Discord spoke from looking at a huge fist press in his gut….or so it seemed before it healed over suddenly? "Just kidding? WHaahahahah!" Discord laughed off from floating up, unharmed by that stunt of Megas like it was nothing. "PRusuvhmm…." Then Discord held up the scepter of the sun, and then fired a bright beam towards our heroes.

"FRsuvhmm….." Megas dodged that shot with the right split-second timing by splitting his legs down across, and boy, was that a trick not many could pull off…unless you're a robot?

"Ah great, even in a magical realm dimension, every bad guy shots laser beams?" Jamie groans to complain in seeing that the bad guy of this magical place can shot beams of heat at them, just like any other villain with high-tech weaponry.

"Yeah, but he didn't expect the leg split maneuver, good thing Megas can handle it, I doubt I could?" Coop smiled off to declare that little stunt move he pulled really saved their bacon there.

"Yeah, just like how you never tried doing that stuff even in gym classes?" Jamie rolled his eyes in thinking how that while Megas pulled off that stunt, Coop couldn't do it cause…well, he's not in shape.

"Careful Coop, he's using the scepter that controls the sun's heat to fire that beam?" Kiva spoke to cautiously warn her friend, from what the holo-keyboards' read, that attack was charged by the powers of the sun itself.

"He wants heat, I'll give him heat?" Coop spoke off with a sly smile, as he was touching a headlights control dial, setting it from low to over medium to really high beams.

"PRusuvhmmm…." Soon Megas' headlights fire a bright beam directly towards Discord. "Boomgruvhmm…." Of course, Discord managed to move away in time, but saw the damage from that extensive heat beam, including a burn on his shoulder?

"Hot-hot-hot, I say, you're eyes at burning red?" Discord spoke from yelping a bit while putting out the flames on his shoulder. "So, lets try another stunt, shall we?" The chimera spoke off with a sly manner after he put out the flame on him. "WRoovhmm-Wroovhmm…." Then the scepter of the moon was glowing, and so was Megas before it was….lifted off the ground?

"Woooh! What's he doing now?" Coop yelped from seeing something else was happening to Megas now, but what?

"He's using the powers of the Moon to change our gravity flow?" Kiva spoke from typing quickly on her own holo-keyboard in stating what Discord was doing now, using the power of gravity on them.

"So he can make us light as air?" Jamie asked off with fear that if this villain could make them lighter then air, then what about the opposite?

"Wovhhmm…" Then Megas' was glowing a bit different from Discord wielding the scepter from up…to down? "CRUsshvmm….." Which made Megas float from being above, to smack it's body right into the ground to eat dirt?

"Or in another case, as heavy as he likes?" Kiva rubbed her head from feeling the force of that impact the team just been served with, Discord was really fooling around with them.

"Having fun, eating…dirt? Wahahahaha-Haaaaa!" Discord joked at seeing the struggling Megas push it's self out of the ground, and tried to sweep off any crumbs that were all over it's paint job and body.

"Okay, this guy is definitely making me mad? Nobody tries to throw my weight around and makes it be lighter or heavier!" Coop snapped off towards Discord for seeing him try and make him or his bot get pushed around by their weight. By the time this was being done, the music had already ceased being heard.

"Expect he just did?" Jamie dryly pointed out the fact to Coop, that the enemy had already gotten away with it.

"POwwvhhmmmm.../BRzizizivhhmm…." Soon Megas clasped his hands together and formed some large energy base saber sword, and held it in ready to fight his opponent. Now around this time, the next background music was 'Losing My Hi' by Dweezil Zappa, to spice up the motive.

"Oh, flashy effects, this should be fun?" Discord smirked in seeing something else was happening here, and he just loves it. "CLAshfruvhmm…." Soon the villain blocked Megas' energy blade with his own two scepters, it was shocking to believe that even worked? "Come, come, you must have more?" Discord exclaimed off towards the Megas crew in being pitted against such an attack that seem…poorly. "Trusfruvhmm…." Suddenly, Discord canceled Megas' energy base sword from the swing of his scepter, much to anyone's surprise? "Thrill me?" Discord gave a taunt wave with his free hand in wanting his foes to try a bit harder to entertain him.

"Oh I'll thrill you alright, buddy!" Coop declared off with a snappy attitude from pressing some of his game console controllers to activate another feature. "Bang-Bang-Bang-Bangvhmm…." Megas was blasting this chimera with some hidden hand replacement blasters shooting in a 360 degree angle movement.

"Hahahah-WEhahahaaahh!" Discord was dodging while laughing from the opponent's attacks weren't laying a mark on him, just as Megas recalled his hand blasters to bring out his other hands.

"Let's see how you laugh against this!" Coop replied calmly, as he reared his ride to face Discord and flipped, pressed a bunch of switches and buttons which were labeled 'Missiles!', 'More Missiles!', and 'All The Missiles' on his bot. Soon Megas opened a bunch of compartments which held a lot of missile fire-power. How this guy can hold that much missile fire power in one robot, it's a mystery?

"Pouwhh-Pouwhh-Pouwhh!/Bang-Bang-Bang!/Bouhh-Bouhh-Bouhh!/Couwhh-Couwhh-Couwhh!" Megas was firing so many missiles at once, many didn't know if that was okay, or reckless, mostly the latter part. "Boom-Boom-Boomaughhhh!" All those shots hit there mark, as the spot Discord was in got covered in smoke clouds, and Megas call back it's open compartments after that was over.

"Whelp, that problems solve! And this guy thought he could laugh out of that?" Coop said real casual like, thinking the worst is over and the threat neutralized.

"Um, Coop…." Jamie slowly started to point his index finger at something he was seeing before him.

"Yeah Jamie?" Coop responded with his smile still on his face, thinking all was well, until however….

"Beep-beep-beep-beep…." Suddenly, the flashing alert system was going off which meant something. "Coop, it's not over, he's still standing?" Kiva spoke from reading her holo-keyboard, and spoke in shock that where Coop managed to beat…was still standing.

"Haahahahahah!" Suddenly, Discord appeared from whirling the smoke screen away to show that he was standing very proudly that he was…undamaged. "My, my, a rain of explosive forces, now we're almost getting somewhere?" Discord taunted in stating that what Megas did, was not 'almost' good enough, like that was only a half show of displaying power.

"I got your almost part, finished here!" Coop snapped right back at this chimaera trying to be better then him, time to take things up another notch. "WAAAAHHHUugaaaaah!" As the pilot roared a battle cry, Megas charged forth with a tackle maneuver in the process to plow down Discord, who prepared for this brutal stunt plan.

* * *

The music ended up being shifted again, as it was playing 'Intrepid' by Carson by the shift of the scene work being played out. As at this moment, we see the Mane Six arrive at the school? After quite some bits of running and hurrying with everything that's happening, they finally made it to their destination.

"Looky there, the school for colts and fillies!" Pinkie Pie spoke out with a perky attitude in seeing they are here.

"Oh that's good, it's still alright." Fluttershy sign in relief, feeling that if they didn't get here, they feel less good about now.

"Yes, at least there's no danger of the little ones or other staff to be endangered here?" Rarity spoke with much thankful relief that all ponies cleared out of the area when Discord and Megas started clashing against the other.

"Right, now we can find them elements?" Applejack nods with a positive attitude, feeling they can begin their search now.

"According to my magic, and from what the fillies told us, the elements should be…" Twilight Sparkle spoke from having her horn sense the whereabouts of the elements in question in the school.

"Look! There they are!" Rainbow Dash pointed from seeing inside, by a artwork display spot, was where six familiar necklace and tiara jewels that stuck out from the rest are located; it's the REAL Elements of Harmony. "Let's get them before….." Just as the dare-devil pony was about to declare their grab and take effort….

"STOMPfruvhmm….." But then what happened was that without warning, Megas' giant right foot crushed the school to bits? The Mane Six gasped in seeing this, and saw above what was going on? Discord was pushing Megas backwards, and the bot was keeping a grip lock on the two hands/claws that Discord didn't wield his scepters?

"Something…get's in our way?" Rainbow Dash slowly finished her sentence with a wide eye shock reaction in seeing what just happened now?

"Something like that?" Pinkie Pie pointed out with a not to bothered reaction in what happened to the school house?

"Oh my, this really is a mess now?" Rarity spoke in gasping in shock in seeing what's happened here; Megas crush the school along with the elements.

"Where are the elements?" Fluttershy spoke from flying over with Rainbow Dash, and were not seeing nothing but crushed work-art under the rubble?

"Hold should I da hay know, they were there, and then Megas' boot stepped and squashed them into da ground?" Applejack shrug off her hooves in not knowing this answer any better then the rest?

While the Mane Six were busy tearing to find the elements through the new mess made, Twilight stared up at Coop that finally pushed Discord away from him.

"Coop! You just crushed the school!" Twilight shouted up towards Megas' pilot for actually destroying a place of learning culture for young minds.

"Sorry, that happens a lot, but I think the kids usual cheer for it?" Coop shouted down below to the unicorn, thought while apologizing, he was being honest about the part where some kids prefer a short end of school, etc.

"Don't you get it? That was where the elements were? And you crushed them!" Rainbow Dash flew up to Coop to point out a major problem, that where Megas stomped was where the elements were last relocated?

"Um, oops?" Coop slowly responded a bit stumped to believing that he just made a very BIG mistake just now. But that was before he got sidetracked by Discord trying to tackle the guy out of the spot.

"Come on, maybe we can dig da elements outta da ground?" Applejack spoke in waving the rest to hurry over, and started digging through the dirt for what they seek.

"And mess up a manicure I just had?" Rairty protested to hold her hooves back from getting filthy in doing mandatory labor?

"But Rarity, it's for the good of all of Equestria and to free the princesses, right?" Fluttershy tired to convince her friend to think about their future of all of Equestria, it's more important then just looking pretty.

"We best hurry, I'm not sure how long Coop can hold off that meanie Discord?" Pinkie Pie spoke in feeling some term of rushing hour upon them, they have to act fast here.

"I'm more worried about if we'll survived much more of Coop's help?" Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes back up at Megas, as Coop moved his bot of destruction away when it got back up to shove it's enemy off, if Discord doesn't cause endless chaos and mayhem….SOMEONE ELSE WILL, NAMELY THEIR HERO!

* * *

Now the fighting still resumed from Megas and Discord separated, and having a good old stare down. Which by this moment, the music shifted again, playing 'Ro-Sham-Bo' by Blue Sarcaceno, to bring up a new mood to the scene.

"Well now….I wonder if there is anything else you can do?" Discord spoke in having a little chatter with his foe after seeing how they fought. "Otherwise, it's futile? I can control everything, you're just about run out of options now? There's no logical way to beat me?" Discord made a sly smirk and shrug off his shoulders in declaring that the Megas crew may as well give in, they have no chance of winning from the start.

"So, think just cause you control stuff, I can't beat you?" That's when Coop made a smirky smile, the kind that alerts his two friends with him that he's got something in mind. Then Coop finished up his chat before acting, both literally and figuratively. "Okay, lets see how this chimera creep likes…..The Super Destructor Mode!" Coop soon pressed a button labeled 'You heard the man, kids. Super Destructor Mode', and soon Megas went under a transformation sequence? "GrumpcreakhhCUaohmm!" From it's shoulders came missiles, then a Big, (And I mean REALLY BIG) cannon with other miny cannons surrounding it, then it's wrists got missile pack launchers along with a big size cannon from it's hands, not as big as the chest one?

"Guaghhuuunnddddhhhh!" Now even someone like Discord had his jaws dropped from the mere sight of Megas' heavy overload of a battalion of mass destructive weapons? "Somehow, my thoughts on you are changing, little by little suddenly?"' Discord responded slowly in surprised, still gasping in shock at the sight of the weapons the bot could hold. That there was a true shocking surprise that not a lot could say, they were expecting, or believed could have been put away?

"Well here's a gift from me to you, you Chaos Loving Freak!" Coop replied back his foe's remark with his own just before firing off his assault.

"Bang-Bang-Pouwhh-Pouwh-Bouwhh-Bouwhh-Gouagh-Gouaghh!" There were so many things being fired off, it was hard keeping track of any of the blasters, the missiles, etc.

Discord soon had a face of worry, as he used his created a dark shield to stop the attacks, but Coop wasn't finish yet? No, just the opposite, he was dishing out everything? And we mean….EVERY-THIIIING! "In fact, here's a whole BUNCH of gifts! Since I'm such a nice guy!" With that said, Coop had Megas keep firing a WHOLE LOTTA Firepower, so much, anyone would question how he kept all that in such a bot, clearly it seem illogical, but with him, that's just Coop? "Boom-Boom-Boom-Boom-Boom-Boomvhmm….." The entire view screen of where the action was impacting Discord's spot seem almost hard to tell if he 'even' survived that?

It was finally at the moment were silence took over, as Megas finally stopped blasting and when the bot retracted all it's weapons, the land of Equestria….well it looked a lot better before what even happened? It was also around the time the music that was heard cease once again?

"Haaaah! Who's out done now, Discord!" Coop gloated off the beaten chimera creature, seeing that he finally got one over the enemy.

"Nice work, Coop?" Jamie smiled with really liking the change of scenery of some destruction, really brings out the thrill of when these guys bring Megas into the picture.

"I'm afraid that maybe the locals might not be to happy to see what's been done?" Kiva exclaimed with a heavy sign, in feeling that the ponies of this world might think they were better off without their heroes entering this conflict, since their enemy never caused 'THIS' much wreckage?

And right Kiva was, as the Mane Six searched for the missing elements, they heard the noise and….saw the outcome?

"Great Scott! Look at what's happening?" Rarity gasped out in horror, she never expected that Megas could be so…so…brutal in laying waste like this?

"Holly, does that thing know how to party!?" Pinkie Pie responded off a bit more surprised and completely flabbergasted at what has happened here.

"Um, maybe it party's…too, much?" Fluttershy spoke a bit shyly in seeing that with Coop, when he parties with Megas, that's something not a lot of others could follow up on?

"Man, I love to probably get into some of that action?" Rainbow Dash smiled in feeling like after seeing that action, she like to get in on this a bit more.

"Huuuagh, it's going to be a very long while to fix all of Equestria?" Twilight signed in feeling that from seeing this ganger of wonders, Equestria might not even be the same even after it's free from Discord?

"Well maybe on da brighter side, at least Discord's gone?" Applejack spoke from trying to bring a little positive notice to the group, at least the evil chimera is apparently no longer around, right?

Things might have looked perfectly alright, but the matter was not truly done at all? As the next background music was heard, 'Racing Heart B' by Frates was soon heard.

"Click…." There was a sudden fingers snap that happened from within the smoke cloud before the Megas crew? "CRuvhm…creakcreakvhmm…." Suddenly, the sounds of rusty metal was heard, and some of Megas' nice paint job was….fading….rusting even?

"Um Coop, did you forget to oil this bot?" Jamie asked from noticing some metal parts to Megas look like they were not in the best of shape?

"I did it before we tried to see the Eclipse, it can't be…" Coop was about to exclaim that nothing was wrong with his bot since he takes care of it until….he was cut off.

"Coop, I got bad news….all of Megas' body is rusting?" Kiva spoke from using the holo-keyboard to make a shocking truth, the screen shows all of Megas' outer layers rusting really fast…too fast even!

"What! How did….?" Coop yelped out in complete shock, how can his robot be rusting so fast when this guy always tender cares for it, it makes no sense…unless…?

"Hahahahah….forgetful, aren't we?" The voice of Discord was heard before once again, appearing out of the smoke clouds to meet the heroes in their upset moment. "You began to bore me, so I'm through playing games?" Discord cross his arms over his chest, declaring that he was behind Megas 'rust' case, only because he got bored with Coop, so he decided to end things quickly.

"Oh no you didn't! You are not just rusting my robot, just cause I haven't beaten you?" Coop sternly snap off at this chimera guy, for trying to pull a sneaky stunt like that, now that ain't fair.

"Oh, want some cheese, with that whine?" Discord spoke off with a smear smirk across his face when he was hearing Coop whining over what's happen. "Click.../Poof!" The the next horrible thing happened, from a snap of the chimera's fingers, Megas was changed from the poof cloud from rusting metal to….A GIANT SWISIS CHESS SHAPE ROBOT?

"Hugh….No….." Coop gasped in seeing the true horror that has become his giant robot made of cheese? "NOOOOUUuaaaaagh!" The pilot screamed out loud to the very twisted skies themselves in what's been done to poor Megas?

"He's turn everything, even the systems abort Megas to….cheese?" Kiva spoke from not getting the holo-keyboard in her backseat up, and resorted to using her wrist computer com-link to figure out what Discord has done. And it's a chaotic thought of a robot turned into cheese?

"Oh man, at least in a metal or rusted bot, we stood a better chance?" Jamie moans out in seeing this situation really went from bad to heck; a lot worst, what good is a giant bot turned to cheese going to do against the Ruler of Chaos?

"You Sick…Demented FREAK!" Coop snapped off at this chimera creature and for what he's gone and done to defile the pilot's treasured robot! "You've turn my ride into lunch!" Coop snapped off in seeing what this miserable thing has done to his precious Megas.

"Oh don't give me that baloney?" Discord pouted in faking out in claiming to seeing Coop be so upset. "Click…./Clsuhpvhm-cluspvhm…." Suddenly from the chimera's next snappy command from the fingers, it rained baloney all over Megas? "Consider this as a meals of defeat, you've lost the game….And I win…." Discord boosted out in claiming this end game, and tapped his fingers together in having bested the Megas group.

"You think that I'm gonna fall over and just eat my former metal bot you turned to cheese and rain baloney, well I got something to say to that! I AIN'T GONNA DO SUCH THING!" Coop snorted off to declare that out of all the ridiculous states, him calling it quits and eating a losers' meal is not his style. "Bruuuvhfruvhmm…." There was a record scratching noise with Coop thinking something else to say to this guy. "Besides, there's no mustard?" Coop went off to say there was something else missing, if this was going to be a sandwich of failure, where was the topping, mustard…oh boy?

"Allow me?" Discord spoke in feeling somewhat, negotiable to fix that little problem now. "Click!" He snapped his fingers to do what Coop was asking for, and would this guy ever get it. "Splasfruvhmmm…" Suddenly, it began to rain mustard all over Megas to the point of being messy with baloney all over and covering the former bot of metal. "Wahahahahaaaah! And next comes the beard topping!" The chimera laughed off with a wicked sense in having just about enough entertainment, as he enjoy watching someone suffer. "Flopvhmm….BAsshfruvhmm…" Then what came next was bread that fell and knocked Megas over that the cheese version clashed on the ground.

* * *

Now even the Mane Six saw this and stopped their search to check up on the Megas crew in worrying much of their stated situation. It was also around here that the music changed to 'Life Flight' by Daniel Lee to suspend the suspense.

"Oh no! Coop's down?" Pinkie Pie yelped out in fear in seeing this not to pleasant picture, their friend was in trouble.

"Coop, are ya okay up there?" Applejack shouted up in seeing if Megas' pilot was still okay, somehow or another?

"Noooo, my bot's not moving?" Coop's voice shouted off from trying to move a steering wheel of cheddar, but that didn't work….it was making the guy growl and almost take a bit out of his own former bot out of anger?

"Duuuh, it's made of cheese, cheese objects can barely keep together?" Rainbow Dash remarked off in hearing Coop say that he was having a hard time moving the robot, it's obvious why.

"Dear me, can't we undo the spell they are under?" Rarity spoke in looking to the smart pony with them if there is someway to undo this awful state?

"Discord's magic is too strong, and we can't find the elements after Megas stomped the school grounds?" Twilight Sparkle shook her head in giving a 'no' statement about the situation they can't fix.

"Um, I think I see our answer? Look!" Fluttershy spoke from spotting something that could help the group of six out. "The Elements of Harmony are inside Megas' right foot?" True to the shy pegasus' words, in the right foot was cluttered with the six elements, mushed around in the cheese wires of Megas?

"That's the same place that crushed the school?" Rainbow Dash spoke off in recalling that when Megas' right foot stomp the school ground, maybe it picked up the Elements of Harmony along too?

"Then dat means, we've been looking in da wrong place?" Applejack spoke off in realizing what the Mane Six were doing, they had the elements and didn't even know about it.

"Well surely we're not going to dive in a 'cheese' structure now, are we?" Rarity spoke in near protest that they now have to go scrupling in a cheese meal that's all sticky that was once the metal compound of Megas?

"Let's just focus on what's at stake here girls? Come on!" Twilight sternly spoke to those that were thinking of not helping, and encouraging the group to go in and do their part to help save their land.

"Yeah! Last one in is a rotten Cheese Ball!" Pinkie Pie pumped up her left hoof in declaring whoever was last to go in to help would be as stated to be called, as a fun challenge game to intimidate folks.

Pardoning the pun made by Pinkie Pie, the Mane Six jumped through a hole that lead inside the right foot of Megas? But just at the same time, Discord was now towering over the fallen and in not shape to resist, Megas.

"Well I must admit, I had 'some' enjoyment when I brought you here?" Discord spoke from gazing down at the unmoving cheese model of Megas, enjoying his moment of gloating. "After robbing the Mane Six the Elements of Harmony, and holding Princess Celestia and Luna as my power scepters, the key word of finding some 'amusement' was needed?" Discord shrug off his shoulders while twirling his two scepters in the other free hands. "When I saw your world, and what you could do, I just 'had' to bring you here, to give me some fun….but now it ends?" The monstrous chimera declared out his reasons of being have reached a conclusive end. "BRizizizivhmm…" Now he wields the two scepters above which flashed a mighty magical aura that terrorized the skies to bring doom and chaos to those below.

"Oh man! Who have thought we go out in a giant cheese model robot by some freaky creature of another world?" Jamie yelped out in worry and fear in seeing how this all gonna end….for him at least?

"Um, Kiva, now be a 'good' time to tell me something good, so I can use it?" Coop asked with a slight worried precaution motion, wanting to know if there was something to help them win this thing?

"There's nothing left, Megas is not mechanical anymore?" Kiva spoke from shaking her head in regret, with Megas like it is, they have no defense against whatever Discord can now unleashed against them?

"Bye-Bye, Earthlins, see you, in another life time? WHaahahahahhaaaa!" Discord spoke off in an annoying taunt, as he let out a wicked cackle in preparing to bring the charged scepters of the Sun and Moon down to end this game for good. The music soon ceased being heard in the background, this looked to be it? This was going to be the end before anything could be done to change the situation…or was it?

"PRrusuvhhmm…." Suddenly, light erupted from inside Megas' chest that shined against the evil chimera being, and even to cause him pain?

"Gaaaugh, what's this?" Discord yelped to shield his eyes with his free hands while his extras still held up his scepters, what was this terrible light that 'dares' stop him?

"WHruopvhm-Plowrufuphmm…." Then without warning, Megas was changed back from a cheese, baloney, beard and with mustard on top kinda state, into it's old robotic metal alloy structure. And the best part was, it wasn't in the rust feature, plus shining extra bits of a rainbow color? There was some dramatic heroic music being played to lift the spirits of the good guys now.

"Um, how we get out of that one?" Jamie asked off really puzzled and confused, one moment, they were gonna die, the next, this happens?

"Gruvhmfruvphmm…" Suddenly, on the monitors of Megas, the crew saw that in the center was none other then…the Mane Six? Once more, each one had wore on the Elements of Harmony, with only Twilight having the tiara, and they glowed a brightly form of white light that enshrouded them?

"It's Twilight and her friends! They're in the central core stabilizer near the Photonic Stabilizer!" Kiva spoke from reactivating the holo-keyboard to realize where the six ponies are? "And once more, it's actually empowering Megas? The readouts are going through the limit ranges?" The girl from the future spoke in surprise, as she's seeing the major results of the ponies giving their robot extra power?

"Everyone listen! The Elements of Harmony are uniting their combined powers with Megas, you must us this to defeat Discord and rescue our princesses!" Twilight spoke from looking at the camera inside Megas, trying to tell the others in the control head in what she and her friends are doing while continuing to speak. "We're counting on you, and as much as I have doubts about leaving this to Coop, we believe you can save us." The smart pony signed during that last sentence, in feeling there is no other choice, but to put all of Equestria's fate….in Coop's skills to win and defeat Discord.

"Okay, you mare ponies got it!" Coop smiled to give a thumbs up to the six mares and what they are doing and want him to do too. "One modo saving and beating coming up, in one serving platform!" Coop responded off from turning his steering wheel to get into motion here.

"Ruvhmmm…." Then Megas soon drove itself to it's up right position and position itself before the blinded Discord from it's bright light. "POWWvfruvhmm…." Just then, Megas delivered a rising fist pounder underneath Discord's extra hands holding the scepters that caught the villain by surprise.

"GAaaugh….what the?" Discord yelped in feeling something and saw his scepters got launched in the air, and would have acted sooner until….. "RUVvhmmm.../KICCfruvhmm…." Without realizing it, Megas delivered a serious spinning kick maneuver out of nowhere? "GAAaugh…." And then Discord was not only shot away, but he crashed against a mountain area?

"Gripvhm-Gripvhm…." Then Megas lifted his hands and grabbed something that was twirling in the air…the two scepters of the Sun & Moon! Then in a brighter background moment, Megas was seen in an impressive pose of being in a rainbow color aura, and wielding the scepters that held the Royal Pony Sisters' powers within.

"Oh Yeah! That's how we roll in New Jersey!" Coop boasted out in smiling off at that stunt that worked out wonders for him, that was a grand 'A' performance alright.

"Ruvhmfruvhmm…." Suddenly, the scepters powers were merging with Megas' aura in brightening the rainbow color with the brightly light of the Sun and the calming coat of the Moon?

"Coop, it's amazing…the scepters that control the Sun & Moon are increasing the Elements of Harmony near ten fold!?" Kiva spoke from seeing the new measurements in Megas' systems, they were skyrocketing to a great deal. Truly, this was at a new reach they've never expected to come across.

"That's a good thing, right? Not a be alert and it'll blow up in our faces, kinda expecting reaction?" Jamie asked off in wondering if knowing what was gonna happen here was a good thing to hear or not?

"It's very good!?" Kiva smiled to nod in stating what they got is something very helpful to the team. "Twilight listen, we have your princesses." Kiva activated the com-link to tell the six mares that Megas has taken possession of the Sun & Moon Princesses that lie in the scepters.

"HEeeehaaaw! dat there is splendid!" Applejack shouted out in cheerful reaction to liking the sounds of that there news alright.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Fluttershy signed in much relief to knowing this good news to them was a thankful thing.

"Oh, marvelous darlings." Rarity responded out in liking the news very much indeed, as they all should.

"Yeah, let's rock Discord's theme with our own!" Rainbow Dash shouted out in joy to pump up a hoof in what they gotta do next.

"And then afterwards, throw a big party!" Pinkie Pie cheerfully waved up her hooves in what to do afterwards, a victory celebration.

"I'm liking you ponies and your ways of thinking even more!" Coop smiled in finding this piece of encouraging comments and words very nice indeed. It was now around here, that the dramatic heros return to the action theme music cease being played.

"AAaaughh….." Suddenly, Discord was getting back his balance from his collusion in the mountain, and saw the situation's turn of events. "You think you've won? I still possess enough from wielding the scepters powers to still be more then powerful!" The chimera declared that this wasn't over yet, as he still had more power then these fools. "Nothing will stop a world, no…a UNIVERSE! RULED…BY CHAOS!" He waved up his hands in declaring that nothing can stop him, he'll rule ever lasting with Chaos and Disharmony. "QRsusuvhmmfruvhmm…." There was a flash of lightning mix with thunder there in Discord's background, just to make himself be scary.

At this time, the roaring of Megas' engines was being heard, as the background scene is shown a bit orange, as Coop's head is in the center spot, looking angry and about to say something. "Alright you twisted animal body-parts mixed mess!" Coop was talking to Discord, as he was bringing on the ranting part of this moment. "First, you swipe us off our dimension on the day of the Eclipse to bring us here? Then you go harming innocent and very friendly neighbor ponies while holding up their princesses…." Then the guy's face looked a bit more ticked off when he was stating this second part of the discussion. "While abusing their power for your own selfish reasons and picking fights with them normal pony folks, who did nothing to you?" This guy was being nothing but a big bully, using the Pony Rulers to cause terror and mayhem against their will, and Coop can't stand bad guys like him. "And worst of all, you messed up time to make us lose track of my schedule meals,…AND taunt me into trying to eat MY Robot as some large Sandwich!" And like near all the last parts, Coop spoke out some stuff that was just meaningless random. "Well your rules of Chaos and Disharmony are coming to a close, cause I'm here to Wreck Your Day!" Coop proclaimed out in concluding his rant in how he's gonna finish off this battle with Discord, by the hard matter of doing things.

"Bring it on, round boy?" Discord made a taunting wave from his left hand, both actually, in wanting this opponent to show him what Coop's got.

"Prsuvhhmmm…." Suddenly, Megas' aura was shining even brighter with the rainbow mix, as the bot wields up the two scepters in it's hands. It was also around here, that the music 'Ultimate Glory' from the Megas XLR OST work was being heard for this final fight scene. "GWAAAAAAAAAAAaaaah!" Coop made a loud battle cry, as he was pressing a bunch of buttons on his bot. "Frusvhm-Fruvhmm….." Then what happened next was Mewgas swinging the scepters down right in front of Discord's path.

"CLASshvmmm….." Discord had suddenly brought up his extra limb arms and changed them into hard case shells to block the attack of the scepters. "GRUuaaagh…." Discord yelped a bit from feeling the pressure increasing, he can feel Megas strengthening himself while he was beginning to weaken? "Slivchmm…./Slivchmm…." Then in a slip second, Megas swung the scepters pointed blade tips to slice off the extra magical limb arms coated in armor shells. "WAAAugh…MY EXTRA LIMBS?" The chimera yelped out loud in seeing that Megas did something horrid, the extra arms this guy had, were gone while they disappeared back into the magic they were created from, now he had just two?

"Now you've been…disarmed, buddy!" Coop smirked off to make a clever pun remark in what he's done to this creep.

"Don't think I'm out yet!" Discord shouted out in more rage in seeing Coop was becoming over confident now, as he floated higher in the skies to make a boastful declaration announcement. "CHAOS….WILL NEVER END!" The chimera declared out that his power, shall never fall to such pitiful creatures like Coop and his robot.

"You want a little Chaos-mumbo-jumbo, then I'll give ya some?" Coop rephrased out towards Discord with his smile never fading, as Megas was wielding the scepters which glowed from some stunt work in play here?

"Coop, what are you doing?" Kiva spoke out in seeing Megas was doing something with the scepters that control the Sun & Moon, and when Coop has something in mind,…it can't be too good?

"I say we hang on for something that's going to be drastic?" Jamie dryly informed the future girl and anyone else to get ready for something…un-expected to happen?

"Grusvhmm….." Then Megas separated the scepters of the Sun and Moon, as Discord watched something about to happen here? "Lets get ready to give you a bashing I like to call….The PLANET BURSTER!" Coop prepared and then announced with a press of a button labeled 'THE PLANET BUSTER' on it. "FRUspfruvhmmm.../POWfruvhmmm…." Soon Megas swung the scepters that glowed that shot beams up in the air, pass Discord while something was happening?

"Wha….?" Discord looked from seeing something happening from in the skies….the actual Sun and Moon were moving closer and closer until…. "Oh No? This won't be pleasant?" Discord suddenly spoke with a worried expression when he was suddenly overshadowed, as he has a funny feeling where this might end up? "CRUSHPOWWwfruvhmmm….." And just like that, both the Sun and the Moon bashed their sides against Discord which Megas wielded the two large planets to crash against this foe. In a word of sense; THAT WAS JUST CRAZY?

"Alright Coop! That was epic!" Jamie cheered with a pumping up his fist and smiled at seeing that action his best buddy managed to pull off.

"Coop! You just thrown the Sun and Moon against each other?" Kiva spoke out with a cautiously concern face in witnessing the act Megas' pilot just did?

"Yeah, so?" Coop responded off in hearing Kiva say that stuff, but didn't felt bother by it at all?

"The Sun is much larger then the Moon, the high-temperatures can burn any size mater, and the collision would cause a catastrophic result?" Kiva warned her friend with a stern expression that what Coop almost did would have been a major disaster on their hands.

"Not as long as I'm wielding the powers that control the two?" Coop responded with a confident smirk when he welded up the scepter powers of the Sun and Moon, or at least with Megas' hands. "Plus, since we're in another dimension, the laws might not align here?" The pilot spoke in his own protest of the matter that is happening might be different, seeing that things here might be different perhaps.

"Coop maybe right, after all, ponies don't control our Sun and Moon, so, maybe their rules are different here?" Jamie spoke off in feeling a bit more relaxed, it's not like this is their own Sun and Moon which if something happens, it be the end of them. And if this dimension allows the two planets to be control…where's the fun in doing so themselves.

"Guys, hurry up, we're running low on steam here?" Twilight spoke on the monitor in front of the crew in reminding everyone that they have to end this now, they can't hold onto powering Megas with the Elements for long.

"Oh right, gotta end this, save another world, and head on home for a Solar Eclipse Moon Cakes Special Off Deal!" Coop responded off in hearing this and decided to act, soon he went for a button labeled 'Unleash the ULTIMATE Evil Slaying Maneuver To End With a Flashy Pose!' on it just before pressing it down. "CRUSSvhmm…./SPrisiivhhmm…." Suddenly, the scepters Megas held glowed more, and soon neon shape-form blades appeared from above to look like a duo sword wielding robot. "RUVvvhmm…." Then the bot dives up into the air to get some air-board action for something the pilot's got planned.

"CRusvhm-Crusvhmfruvhmm…" Soon above, the Sun and Moon separated with Discord looking pretty squashed before inflating himself, but having major headache. "Ohhhh, to think the Earther creature thought of something truly Chaotic that I never imagined is….more Insane then me?" Discord suddenly got his mind set on another action which was now happening above him. "Oh dear, this won't end well for me?" The chimera tapped his lips in seeing something about to happen next which might truly end things?

"RUvvhmmm….." Megas was seen diving down with the scepters position low beside it's right leg for a stunt? "SLISssivhmm…." Then in a flashing instant, Megas was across from Discord, made an upper slash motion of the scepters to slice the chimera in a really cool motion.

"BRzizizivhmm…." Soon electricity bursted all out from Discord, and was infecting the guy in the most massive work yet? "WAHHuuAAAAAAaughh…../TRzizizfruvhmm…." The villain made a cry of agonizing pain while he glowed in a bright light before…he was not seen? "KURvhmmm-BOOOMmmgrufvhmm….." Then just in a grand finale, the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony imploded in a bright explosive light that swallowed him whole and Megas turned around to reflex it's muscles upwards. It was here, that the music in the background came to a happy ending for the heroes.

"Looks like the guy that makes Chaos happen, is now a Chaotic dust pile!" Coop responded off with a pleased expression, that outta end this battle once and for all.

"YEaaahhh!/Alright!/Woo-hooooo!" The ponies inside Megas' core area cheered from seeing this, the nightmare of the villain has been dealt with. Discord has been defeated at long last here, peace can now return.

"Man Coop, if it wasn't for the fact that what you did cut it close, I almost think that Discord guy would make my head float if I said 'I lose my head' in a sentence?" Jamie responded off with much sign of relief in feeling how close that was for the entire crew.

"At least one disaster is over, now to finish up some other business." Kiva spoke with a tiny smile in knowing with Discord dealt with, the time came for one last other loose thread to tend to.

"Right! Dugh, which is…?" Coop responded off in quick agreement, but quickly asked from forgetting it just now. Kiva signed at this before a quick explanation was made while Megas soon flew back downwards towards Ponyville.

* * *

Now the scene changes to Ponyville, or what's a bit of it left, as well as any place from the Chaotic battle from Megas and Discord? Within the center of the town, Megas stood proud with the Sun & Moon scepters held above his head. Twilight and her friends, along with Spike, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were near a standby, as the mares still had the Elements of Harmony on them. And the Megas crew were still inside the car head, as they watched the citizen adore them, mostly Coop for being the guy who did something. And to bring more pride for the scene, the background music was playing 'Salute The Heroes' by Larry Wolff to commemorate the aftermath for the hero.

"There sure are a lot of ponies gathered here?" Jamie spoke from seeing from Megas' view point, in how many of these talking horses are around this world?

"Alright Coop, it's time to free their princesses." Kiva smiled from finishing some check ups on the holo-keyboard, saying it's now time to free the trapped princesses in the scepters.

"Right, but I better make some important speech or something for them?" Coop spoke off in response, but knew that this was important, so he has to do this…properly. "Cough-cough, WRu-cough-cough, WRAaugh-Hauagh-Huuuagh!" After a few coughs to clear his throat, Coop was finally ready to give a speech to the public of ponies. "Fellow ponies, I am please to announce, the ruling under the tyrant Discord, is over. And furthermore, I give you, your princesses, by releasing them from their prison!" Cop highly proclaimed out that now that Discord was gone for, it's time to unleash the trapped princesses in the scepters, which many were cheering in awaiting to see this happen.

"BREAkfrivhmm…./PLrusvhhmm…." Then Megas raised the scepters up high, and smashed them together that unleashed a strange magical light? The light impacted the Moon and the Sun in a loop form that separated them, freeing the two of Discord's magical hold? "POOWFruvhmm…./Frisisisifruvhmm…." From the bright light that was shot out and free the ponies sun and moon, it began something else, as it rained down all over the land? "Poof-Poof, Poof-poof-poof-poof…." And from the little rains of sprinkled light, all the damages and Chaos that messed up Equestria, was being fixed, even by some of the work caused by Megas?

"Wooh, didn't expect that to happen?" Coop responded off a bit surprised from seeing such a strange thing to happen after he busted things?

"Man, if that stuff happened at home, all the smashed and broken stuff you once did be fixed easily?" Jamie spoke in surprise reaction too, this sorta thing never happened where they come from, but then again, this ain't New Jersey, that's for sure?

"Look, up there!" Kiva pointed upwards where she directed her friends to see something happening right before their eyes.

"FRsuvhmmm…Qrusvhhmm…." Soon two strange lights of orange and midnight blue floated down and soon flashed across the pony citizens and the Megas crew.

The first one was white-pink coat, pink-violet eyes, and a mane and tail of light blue, green, violet and pink color stripe match. Her tail and mane have a natural motion, even when not moving. She wore a tan yellow necklace and crown with purple diamond emblems in the center and has a bright sun on her flank as her Cutie Mark.

The second one had a dark violet coat, tan blue mane that floated off in the air, and turquoise eyes. She wears a black necklace and crown with the necklace having a white crescent moon, and on her flank was a black cloud of a white crescent moon on it.

These two alicorns were none other then from the right, Princess Celestia and to the left, Princess Luna, the Royal Pony Sisters who each can control either the Sun or the Moon to move the day away. The Royals landed on the ground near some ponies that new them well.

"Princess Celestia & Princess Luna!" Twilight Sparkle spoke with a smile on her face, as she and the other ponies all around, bow before the graceful princesses of the Sun and Moon.

"They're free!" Spike shouted for joy before Twilight used her magic to have the overly cheered baby dragon to bow down to show some respect.

"Are you the one that managed to defeat, Discord?" Celestia spoke from looking towards those in Megas, but more likely, at the pilot who controls the giant robot.

"Such a task is astounding, that a giant like you could pull it off?" Luna spoke off in finding that if someone of Megas' size could stop Discord, it truly is a miracle.

"Oh yeah, Coop managed to pull it off alright." Jamie made a sly smile in stating how Coop actually did pull off an amazing task.

"Yes, but not alone, he couldn't have." Kiva explained off in addressing the royal princesses to know, that even such a feat of stopping Discord, even Coop couldn't do that much by himself.

"Yeah, I had one, maybe six familiar helpers that saved our bacon, from turning into bacon." Coop smiled off in nodding his head back in being honest to look down at six little ponies, that helped saved him at a good time.

"Twilight Sparkle, you and your friends have shown a great deal in aiding our liberator." Celestia looked to her student to give her thanks in aiding Coop in his times of need, both Twilight & the rest of the Mane Six.

"We are also thankful of this deed." Luna nods her head down in being very glad of this noble act that has happened.

"Princess Luna, we need to ask, is there a way to send them from where they came?" Rarity spoke to kindly request a way to help the Megas crew return back to their own world's dimension?

"Oh yes, they were taken from their home by Discord, could you please return them?" Fluttershy spoke to humbly ask that the princesses help send their friends from the home they were so rudely and against their wills to leave.

"Right, now dat Discord's gone, we can help them." Applejack nods with a prideful expression in seeing this good chance of an opportunity.

"Just as they helped us!" Rainbow Dash boasted out in knowing precisely that this was the time to aid their fellow friends.

"Yeah! And we'll throw a big party!" Pinkie Pie thrown out her hooves in declaring the time to celebrate long afterwards.

"There is a way? If the Sun and Moon managed to bring them here, then of course…" Celestia spoke in rubbing her left hoof under her chin, stating a plan to help these travelers back to their world.

"Sister…look!" Luna spoke out to interrupt in showing…the Sun & Moon were separating and creating a familiar rift in the skies.

"It's already started?" Celestia spoke with much caution by her tone and on her expression in seeing this.

"What's started?" Coop asked off in not really following what's happening here now?

"The rift is opening from when you freed us, whatever spell Discord left, my sister and I can sense it's vanishing." Celestia stated to explain that from Discord's demise, whatever kept the rift from being activated, ended up happening sooner then the pony sisters expected?

"So, we'll wait until you bring them together again, right?" Jamie let his arms rest behind his head, thinking that the two princess ponies could use the Moon and Sun to do this act of opening another rift to take them home easily, right?

"Beep-beep!" Suddenly, Kiva was scanning the situation above the group, and made a shocking surprise. "Not likely guys?" The girl from the future spoke with distressful news that made Jamie and Coop look to her strangely? "Discord had the power to do some crazy and impossible odds with the powers of the Sun & Moon." Kiva stated out the first part of her explanation, stating what happened to them was from the power Discord could do by creating chaos from such things. "So with the chimera gone, that rift is a one way ticket back to our world." The girl sadly decline that if they don't take this chance now, they never get another shot…ever again.

"But then…that means we'll never see these guys again?" Coop spoke in realizing what this might also mean for the crew and their new pony friends? "Ah man, and I wanted to so much look forward to the party meals to celebrate this win?" The round pilot moans and groans, bad enough they can never see the ponies again, but they gotta also miss the farewell banquet too?

"That's okay, I stuff Megas full of Mr. & Mrs. Cakes sweet meals for you to take home!" Pinkie Pie smiled to wave up to Coop in letting the pilot know what she and the mares managed to do for him.

"Ah sweet! Thanks Pinkie Pie." Coop smiled and gave a thankful thumbs up to the pink mare for that nice aid.

"And you know, I…'did' feel a new sense from your designs? Take a look!" Rarity spoke from suddenly unveiling a new style of cloths, in the style of heavy rock and punk, along with New Jersey getups, even goth and future clothing too. "Tada! What do you think, is it too flashy, or too oddly strange?" The white unicorn asked off in wanting an honest opinion from Coop, who is also a stylist for the rock-n-rolling theme of what she's presenting.

"Ah shucks, I find that style perfectly nice, especially with some folks that have a taste for something exciting." Coop nods with a jolly expression to give Rarity the good news that what he sees, was a nice style of work he gives two thumbs up.

"Oh yeah! I'm totally liking it, and I'm gonna be the best of being the coolest!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed out in declaring that from being around Coop and his crew, she's gonna be even cooler then before. "Thanks to you Coop, I know a bunch of sweet moves and flight stunt work that the Wonderbolts will love!" The dare-devil pony declared out in knowing a few good stunts and maneuvers to really make her a force to be reckon with.

"Rock on there Rainbow Dash, you'll make the call!" Coop gave a 'rock-on' hand sign off to the coolest pegasus he's known on this place.

"Well shoot, if anything, we can have an Apple Family event called the 'Coop De Bust' Contest?" Applejack spoke off in letting Coop and his pals know that her family will host a special game event for the heroes. "It's a race to see who could eat da most, named after ya, Coop." The cow girl pony stated out the contest of this game event, and it's Coop's kinda game if he ever heard of it.

"Man, that's so sweet, who holds the top?" Coop smiled in loving the news of this, an event named after him, and asked off something about who reigns number one?

"You do hun, after dat work from the Cakes, it'll be a miracle if 'some' pony beats your record?" Applejack waved off in stating that the way Coop eats, it'll be a long time before anybody can eat more then Coop has ever done.

"Then maybe when I come back, I'll beat my old record, and this new one!?" Coop exclaimed off with a smile in hoping to someday return to try that contest himself. "Hey Fluttershy, you wanna say something?" He looked to the shy pegasus that hasn't said much of lately here?

"Oh, nothing, it's just…um…?" Fluttershy spoke a bit shy, looking at the ground, almost too nervous to speak.

"Come on Fluttershy, don't be nervous, just picture yourself like you're in a giant robot?" Coop tried to lift up this pony's confidence with a suggestion, but then did a double thought on that one? "Um, okay, maybe not a robot? But your tall, and that you can speak on good terms with others, like they were animals." The pilot of Megas tried to let Fluttershy know to stand tall for herself, cause she speaks fine with small or animal type creatures, and ponies are basically like that…sorta, kinda, in this world's dimension, that's another tricky part?

"Like…animals…like how I always been so sweet to them, if I think of it….I don't have to be nervous?" Fluttershy spoke slowly to herself, suddenly realizing that Coop was right. If she can be herself and not be nervous with animals, then other ponies can be just the same. "Thank you Coop, that's very kind advice." She looked up to smile and nod in thanking Coop for his generous wisdom of thought for her.

"Awww, don't mention it!" Coop waved off in being glad that he could help the shy pony out were it counts the most.

"I'll say, Coop giving good advice is something surprising?" Jamie spoke with a hint of sarcasm in seeing that Coop actually spoke off some good advice at this time.

"After the whole S-Force thing, maybe it's different here?" Kiva stated out from the last beings they meant and Coop gave advice towards, perhaps this pony world is much different.

"Coop…" Then came Twilight Sparkle, as she had something else to say now, especially to Coop here. "I…um…." But the smart pony seem to have her words unheard, or she just couldn't say something she wanted to say?

"Go on Twilight, you can do this!" Spike pushed Twilight to get with what she had to say, though the pushing was unnecessary, but it did help a little.

"Um, the truth is…despite what you do, seems…more problematic and reckless…." Twilight Sparkle spoke in describing the habits Coop does were nothing short of causing lots of commotions, there was one other thing. "We couldn't have asked for a finer hero like you and your friends." The smart pony smiled in happily agreeing with her friends beside her, that Coop was a hero of the most unexpected kind, even his friends Kiva and Jamie were okay to.

"Here! Here!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered in agreeing with that declaration.

"Here! Here!" The rest of the pony citizens cheered in also agreeing to the same verdict. Now Coop felt kinda over joyed to hear all those nice cheers were for him, it was really nice.

"Alright, we best get ready for take off?" Kiva spoke with a smile in letting the crew know that it's time they get moving now.

"Gee, now I feel sad about leaving?" Coop pouted a bit, feeling that leaving such a fine, and great place, seem kinda unfair?

"Coop! If we stay, we may never see New Jersey again? Come on!" Jamie spoke off in stating with a near lost of patience that if his best pal didn't move, they never return to their own world.

"Sniff….well, it's been swell meeting you ponies, even if you all are kinda girly? I won't forget this exciting time!" Coop rubbed a little bit of a runny nose, as he proudly exclaimed his own words in being in this world of Equestria, was not so bad…especially for a girly-theme place.

"POwwfruvhmmm…." Soon Megas' thrusters kicked in, and the robot launched up towards the air where the rift was still open…but shrinking when the Sun and Moon drifted farther apart.

"Goodbye! Goodbye!" The ponies were all saying and waving in seeing the Megas crew leaving them.

"Safe journey back to your world, our friends!" Celestia spoke from when she and Luna flew up with their magic horns glowing to help slowly move the Sun and Moon.

"We shall always remember the great things you've done for us!" Luna declared off that after everything Coop has done for the ponies, he and his crew will never be forgotten.

"Man, now if only that could be said on an Amazon World?" Jamie signed to himself that if another world, filled with beautiful women could say that, he be in a happy place?

"Let it go Jamie, at least we didn't blow up there planet." Kiva patted her friend to just let things in his mind go, after all, there maybe another chance….if they end up in another universe's dimension, maybe?

"Rock out there Ponies, and peace out to yah!" Coop shouted to raise up his arm outside his side window in telling the ponies below this message. "YEAAAaaaaauughh!" Then Coop's voice was heard roaring out loud in excitement, as Megas soon flew higher and higher until it was really high in the skies. "QRusuvhhmmfruvhmm….." Soon Megas was swallowed up by the new rift in the skies while the two royal princesses stood by and watched what happened next. "BRizizizifrivhmm….." Then soon afterwards, the rift vanished and the Sun and Moon slowly were placed on the sides where the sun was setting, and the night sky began to rise; The Twilight Hour arrived. It was also around here, that the music being played had reached it's verdict, and ended the scene moment that touched our hearts.

* * *

Soon we see that the Megas crew were now safely back in their own world, with Megas flying around in the space skies. Turned out that everything that happened, time stood still in this world's dimension, allow the gang to watch the Solar Eclipse in peace. And once it ended, Megas was soon flying off to return back to the Earth. But Coop seemed kinda distracted at the moment, and even Jamie and Kiva could feel the reason why? Coop helped save a world's dimension of intelligent horses called ponies from a wicked chimera creature, and after becoming such good terms with the locals, even becoming friends with some…it was hard saying goodbye after all the nice things that happened while the Megas crew were there?

"Coop, are you okay?" Kiva asked firstly in seeing that even when driving, Coop's mind is somewhere else…and not imaging food or some wrestle or robots or other fun stuff that gets him distracted?

"Yeah man, you're starting to gloom me out? More then usual even?" Jamie spoke off in feeling that with Coop depressing over this much, he'll look less like a gloomy goth person.

"Hugh, say guys…think there's a chance we may see them again?" Coop signed under his breath while saying about any ideas about seeing them little ponies in the other dimension again, as he misses them so.

"Coop, you really wanna go back to the lands of fairly tales and pony princesses?" Jamie rhetorically stated what his friend was saying, that as a guy, that's totally against a 'dude' policy in getting into girly things.

"It's not all bad, I mean….who are we to judge appearances?" Coop spoke in trying to bring a little positive over the experience the crew went through? "All I'm saying, is despite the image, some folks might be okay fellas I wouldn't mind hanging around?" Coop made a little happy face in thinking back, that if he never got to see how friendly those ponies were, then he just sooner stay away from something that looked silly and girly to a guy.

"Well Coop, I must say, I'm surprised by this news of a lesson you learned?" Kiva spoke with a little surprised expression of her own, this one very pleased. "And who knows, maybe there will be away? Maybe someone might have created some dimension Gate Device to travel from one dimension to another?" The girl from the future stated out that the possibilities to finding a device to take them back to the world dimension of ponies might be possible.

"You think so?" Coop asked with renewed hope, Kiva wasn't one to joke…at least too often, so maybe this was a good sign to hear.

"Well despite being from the future, if a Time Flux existence, maybe a device to other dimensional worlds also exist?" Kiva shrug her shoulders in pretty much stating that the idea of a device to go to other dimensions also exist in somewhere for folks to do.

"Alright! Then lets go find us that device!" Coop spoke with a high-spirit attitude, his determination brought back and raring to go now.

"RRuvuhhmmm…." Megas' thrusters burned off when the pilot suddenly shifted the bot to go away from Earth suddenly?

"GAaugh, Coop, what about Home?" Jamie yelped out a scream in seeing that his friend was changing their course from home suddenly?

"This will only take a minute of our time?" Coop spoke in stating from an assuring way that this won't take long for them, at least, he thinks so? "Maybe I can enjoy the souvenirs from that place while we travel, like this I picked up?" Coop stated off about enjoying things he got from the pony dimension place, and revealed something? It was a stone stature of a chimera off a stone floor that looked to be in pain and trying to escape….this thing almost looked like...

"Coop, is that…Discord?" Kiva pointed to the strange stature that looked just like the chimera from the pony dimension, Coop actually managed to get it?

"Yeah, just after we beat the creep, found this thing lodged in the front tires? Guess he got turned to stone after those elements hit him?" Coop shrug off his shoulders in stating a possibility in seeing what may have happened to Discord.

"Wait! You mean you brought that thing here, to our place?" Jamie exclaimed off in shock that Coop brought a dangerous enemy from another world's dimension here, to their home universe?

"What! I thought he might be a nice souvenir gift for ya Jamie, you're into these gloomy statures?" Coop exclaimed off to hold the stature of the Discord being in his right hand for Jamie to take.

"Not when it might come alive?" Jamie protest to push that creepy and dangerous stature away from him.

"Beep-beep!" Kiva used her wrist scanners to read the stature, and read the data output about it? "I wouldn't worry, my wrist scanners say it's clean." The future girl stated out before going into further details about it. "From that last battle, it had actually took all of Discord's strength, and without any magic, he won't be a threat to anyone. Including the residents of the world he tried to terrorize." Kiva explained with a smile on her face, saying that without magic, Discord will never cause trouble for anyone in this world of theirs, plus he's away from the pony residence.

"Well…if he's not gonna come alive again?" Jamie smirked in seeing new opportunities in hearing this news, as he reached forth and took the stature from Coop's hand. "What the hay, I'll be glad to keep this thing, show him what the Jamie's Chaos work can do with the ladies?" The goth guy stated out with a sly smile, as he's got ways to show this former stature just who Jamie really is and the chaos he can dish out. And if Discord was alive right now, he have a sweat drop in feeling he won't like where this may go?

"See, I KNEW you like it!" Coop smiled off in seeing how Jamie was now starting to like his gift. "Now hang on, next stop…." Coop was grabbing and pushing the gear shift in his ride forward now. "THE ADVENTURE OF OUR LIVES!" Coop roared out in announcing the teams next destination, was where they can get some excitement around here.

"ROOAARrughvmm….." Megas was roaring out it's engines, it looked like nothing could spoil this thrilling moment? "Booom-Boom-Boomgruvhmm…." But of course, as always, during the unseeing moment, Megas was bashing it's way through a bunch of alien satellite dishes and other items? By the time Megas cease flight mode to look at the damage….he destroyed over 50 different alien tech satellites?

"Riiiight, after you not smash through a bunch of alien satellites?" Jamie dryly stated from seeing that Coop didn't watch where Megas was flying and smashed their way through some alien satellites?

"Bimp-Bimp../Bruusvhmm…" Suddenly, Kiva checked the holo-keyboard's screen, and showed what looked like ships and giant robot and alien creatures…looking mad and coming at the crew. "Better get ready Coop, we got some angry giant locals showing up?" Kiva warned her friend from noticing they just gone and upset a lot of aliens, and that won't be a pretty thing to see what angry space mobs do to troublemakers?

"Ugh…Oops?" Coop slowly responded a bit stumped in feeling that wasn't a good thing to suddenly get after returning? "Well, it's always good to do a little action while on a adventure!" Coop stretched out his fingers to reflex them in preparing to do what he does best….which is obvious. "POWWvhmmm…./Bang-Bang-Banghvmm…." Soon Megas thrusted it's fist that broke through an alien mothership, then was blasting stuff inside of it? "BOOMgruvhmm…" Then the entire ship blown up when Megas duck out of the way, leaving a few stranglers for the pilot to take on. "YEEEEAAAAAH!….IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK IN ACTION!" Coop roared out with excitement in seeing that he's back where he always does what he likes, and this was one of them. "FRsuusvhhmm….." Then Megas' ignition'd it's thrusters and kicked it into overdrive, to charge forth against the remaining enemies surrounding the gang. "WOOOOOOH-HOOOOOwhhh!" Coop was heard making a howling cheer before the screen backs away from this event…for fear in what happens next? "BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BAAMGrufhvmmm…." Yep, Megas caused a lot of explosions to go off from where he impacted his targets, and now the whole universe knows loud and clear…the reckless pilot of Megas; Coop & Pals…ARE BACK & STAYING AROUND!

**THE END….SERIOUSLY?**

**VISION NOTE:** There are many types of scenes of how Megas does his battle against Discord that are from the Megas XLR series

The line in mentioning of one way trip and might not return, was an idea I got from the last episode of Digimon Adventure 01 series.

There was even a small 'Lesson Learn' at the end here which is mostly used in the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic series.

Now this was a **VISION** that could fit the theme of those we like to enjoy. And once again, the VISION-KING has brought forth something to truly catch one's eye, weather it's a Megas XLR fan, or a My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic fan, or someone of both classes. This here is where the most action you could ever see of both different series come into a clash, a CROSSOVER you'll feel right at home with. And right around to **IN-VISIONING** it around the holiday season of giving, which this story is a gift to all. Now then, with this story of an Original twist crossing shown on Fanmake, who knows if there will be others like it, I certainly wouldn't mind checking them out myself? For now, continue to enjoy what is here, and the rest of the stories I have to your hearts content. I can say this much, when I make stories, I like to make them as exciting as can be. Till then, gotta get to work on my other story projects, if you've seen what I'm planning, then stick around to wait and see…what new excitement I'll present for all to see. See ya then?


End file.
